This City Is On Fire
by MG12CSI16
Summary: You want her but she has the power to destroy you and everything you've been working for. You need her but it would mean the ultimate betrayal. Jesse/OC.
1. At First Sight

**So I decided I wanted to do a story with Jesse and this is what came from it. It's from his POV which is a little different than what I normally do, so please feel free to leave some feedback! Also, the summary will start to make sense in the next few chapters. The start's a little slow.**

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

I finally got some time to myself. Time away from Michael and his jobs, time away from decorating and fixing Maddies house. I'm becoming exhausted and I don't know how Michael does it. I decided I could really use some coffee, so I walked to the little shop on the corner and lounged in one of the chairs outside. I sip it casually, the agent in me still being over dramatic and watching every movement around me, just in case. When the door opens I'm the first to glance in that direction.

She's walking out with her sunglasses perched on top of her head and a cup of coffee in her hand. She's beautiful and I silently curse myself for staring. She has long stick straight hair, red and silky. Her eyes are a furious shade of green and freckles are peppered along the tops of her cheeks.

She walks down the sidewalk and into the crowd and suddenly she disappears. It's like something in my brain switches on and suddenly I can't think. Something inside of me screams for me to follow her and find out her name. With a little hesitation I stand up and toss my drink, jogging behind the crowd.

I push through the masses of people, and I find myself becoming frantic when I can't see her. It sounds ridiculous because I've only seen her once but I feel like I need her. Finally I can see her standing at the crosswalk, and my feet feel glued to the ground. Finally I break into a jog and catch up to her. I guess she can hear my footsteps because she turns around and eyes me. I slow down and come to stand beside her, she smells like strawberries.

"Hey," I say, holding out my hand.

"Jesse Porter." after a brief pause she takes my hand and shakes it, smiling softly.

"Emma Stewart," she says. I smile madly at her but she doesn't seem to notice. The black tshirt she's wearing clings to her body and I have a hard time tearing my gaze away.

"I saw you at the coffee shop," I say, pointing back to the building. She nods and sips her drink. There's an awkward silence before she gestures to a small black SUV parked on the other side of the street.

"I really have to get to work," she says. Her smile is apologetic and her regret seems genuine. I feel my face fall as I nod and offer her my hand again.

"Nice meeting you," I tell her. We shake hands again before she makes her way to her car. She probably thinks I'm crazy and maybe I am. But I don't care. Before I can turn around I hear her voice float across the street.

"Hey," she's already at her car with the door open. I look up and see her grinning widely. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" she asks. I laugh and nod my head as she waves and slides into the drivers seat. I ignore my excitement and settle for watching her leave.

Her engine roars to life and she's gone before I know it. Shoving my hands in my pocket I stalk back to the shop to get something to take back to Maddie. I will see her again.

* * *

Emma's on my mind the remainder of the day as I lay on my bed in Maddies garage. When she calls me inside for lunch I slink to the table and stare at my food. Maddie sits across from me with a cigarette in her mouth. She watches me while she lights it and takes a drag.

"Jessie what wrong? Are you sick?" she asks noticing my plate is still full. Her voice is filled with concern, the mother inside of her. I shake my head and push it away, resting my chin in my hands.

"No, it's stupid really," I tell her. She snorts and takes another drag.

"I'm sure if it was stupid it wouldn't have you so upset," she retorts. I sigh but I can't supress the smile, she's got that fire in her.

"It's girl trouble," I say glumly. Maddie smiles and nods in understanding, stubbing out her cigarette.

"And what's this girls name? Do I know her?" as I start talking I feel my appetite coming back and pull the plate towards myself. I pop a potato chip in my mouth and start explaining.

"Her name's Emma. Emma Stewart. I saw her at the coffee shop today." her name rolls off my tongue with ease. Maddie smiles devilishly and shifts in her chair.

"And what does she look like?" she's having too much fun with this and I can tell.

"She has long hair, red. And green eyes brighter than anyone's I've ever seen before." I smile at the memory of her as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"She's tall and her voice is smooth as silk," Maddie rolls her eyes at me but gives a good natured laugh. I guess I do sound ridiculous but I don't even care.

I'm hooked on that girl, like a drug I can't get enough of and I've only known her for a few hours. When I hear my cellphone chime I eat the last of my lunch and grab it off the counter.

I know it's Michael before I even check the ID so I thank Maddie for the sandwich and head out the door. I slide into my car with the phone pressed against my ear and turn the key. Michaels chattering in my ear but my mind is wandering. I lean against the door and gaze around the yard. I really need to trim the hedges.

"Yeah I'll be right there." I tell him before I snap the phone shut. I pull out of the driveway and wave at Maddie, smoking on the porch as usual. The whole way to Mikes house I tap my fingers on the steering wheel and do my best to block Emma from my mind.

It's a lost cause because she's all I can think about and for now I may just have to deal with it.


	2. Cream, Sugar and First Dates

**So this is kind of off to a slow start but next chapter is where things start getting exciting!**

**Keep the reviews coming! :)**

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

I go back to the coffee shop three times that week, but Emma is never there. Mikes been getting pissed because I have a hard time focusing on jobs and when I screw up our only chance to stop a robbery he's had enough.

"What the hell was that?" he's fuming and stalking towards me with his gun clutched in his hand. I shrug and send up a silent prayer, begging he doesn't shoot me becuase I don't have my weapon on me.

"We had one shot at this Jesse. One. Now Sanchez has nothing left to his name and he was counting on _us _to make sure that didn't happen." Mike keeps pacing back and forth, his teeth gritted. I open my mouth and start apologizing but he's already cutting me off.

"I don't wanna hear it Jesse, you've screwed up every job we've had this week. Just go back to my moms and hang some curtains or something." He practically spits the last words at me and I have the strongest urge to hit him. In the end I decide against it because he has Sam standing beside him and he packs one hell of a punch.

Instead I turn around and walk down the sidewalk, I left my car at Maddy's and hitched a ride with Fi. I look back and she's consoling Michael, her eyes telling me to keep going. She doesn't look mad, just worried about Mike.

I pass by that same coffee shop and decide I have nothing more to lose so I step inside. The cool air is a relief as I feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I sprawl out in a booth and glance up at the counter.

There's a girl ordering her drink, her hair is pulled into a bun and she's wearing running gear. I look away and drop my head in my hands. I'm so damn tired. When I look back up the girl's walking towards me and my heart practically stops in my chest.

"Jesse right?," Emma's sweet voice floats around me while she waves. I wave back and ask her to sit down. She does and all of a sudden I forget why I'm mad.

"I was hoping I'd see you here again." She's smiling at me and I can't seem to form words. Instead I nod and agree until she asks me a question.

"How have you been?" I clear my throat and force the words out.

"Pretty good. Been kind of a rough day though." Her eyes soften and become sympathetic. We sit in silence for a minute until she pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something on it.

"I have to go home and shower before my shift but here's my number. Call me sometime." I look at the paper like it's magic and manage to spit out a goodbye before she walks out the door.

Two days later Mike still isn't talking to me so I call Emma. She's free that night and we make plans to go out to dinner. Maddy is estatic when I tell her I have a date and she busies herself with making a plate of cookies for me to take.

At six thirty I'm dressed in a dark blue button up and my nicest jeans. Maddy fusses over me before handing me the cookies and sending me on my way. Emma lives fairly close, ten minutes at the most.

I'm nervous as I walk up her steps and ring the doorbell. She answers and I can't help it when my jaw drops. She's wearing a flowing white top and a skin tight black skirt that hits just above her knees.

"You look amazing," I tell her. She blushes slightly and I hold out the plate of cookies towards her. I pray that Maddie didn't make them from scratch and wait for Emma to put them in the kitchen before we walk to my car.

I open the car door for her just like Fi told me to do whenever I was with a woman and her face lights up automatically. During the ride she asks me about myself and I try not to panic when she asks about work.

"So what do you do?" I rack my brain for the best lie I can think of.

"Accountant. How about you?" She looks down at her hands and back at me.

"Legal work." I don't push for more information and before I know it we're pulling up to the restaraunt, right in front of the beach. She compliments my taste when we walk through the door and my confidence grows a little more.

We're sitting at our table and placing our orders when I knock over my glass of water and it runs onto her skirt. I feel like the biggest idiot as I help her and the waiter clean the mess.

"I'm sorry," I say for probably the tenth time. She's doing her best to smile and lays a hand on top of mine.

"Really it's fine. It's just a little water." We get the mess cleaned up and our food is brought out to us. We make small talk while we eat and she starts opening up a little more.

"You were cheer captain?" I ask with an impressed laugh. She nods and sips her wine, eyes sparkling in the candelight.

"Yep, still got the uniform too." I raise my eyebrow and she laughs with me. I insist on paying the bill and we leave before the sun is finished setting.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask her. She nods and her fingers lace through mine. I smile to myself and we walk down the beach together.

When we get back to her house she kisses me on the cheek and I wait until she's inside before I head back to Maddy's. She's all over me before I can get through the door.

"So how was it?" she's grinning ear to ear. We sat down at the kitchen table with the coffee she made.

"It was great." I say. For the next hour we talk about Emma and if I'm going to see her again. By the end of the conversation I'm exhausted and tell Maddy I'm heading to bed.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Emma and I go on four more dates. I've even started working with Michael again and things are great. Fiona started asking if I had a girlfriend because I was acting 'different.'

I tell her no because I don't want to hear the riot act from Michael. According to him we can't trust anyone but I feel safe around Emma. One night she and I are on her couch and her head is resting in my lap. She looks up at me with shining green eyes. Her next words seem to punch me in the face.

"When can I meet your friends?" I feel a sense of panic rise up, I don't know what to tell her. My fingers are still running through her hair and she's becoming impatient.

"Uh, it's kind of complicated," I say. "But we'll work it out," I promise her, kissing her forehead. She seems satisfied with my answer and we go back to watching T.V.

I managed to keep her away from Maddies house, telling her I have a roommate that's picky about company. She's understanding and she never nags me about things. I've learned all kinds of things about her, like her favorite foods and what she was like as a kid. I tell her about my childhood and my family, but I skip around the part about me being Counterintelligence. She never suspects and sometimes I feel guilty about lying to her.

"You know," she says, stretching out across the couch, "I'm gonna be really busy with work this week. We've got a new case and it's gonna take up alot of time." She sits herself up and straddles my lap. Her lips brush against mine and I can taste her chapstick.

Hungrily I kiss her back, pulling her closer. Her hands work their way under my shirt and mine tangle in her hair. We break apart and start gasping for breath. She's smiling and rests her head on my chest as we lay down on the couch again.

We fall asleep like this and for once I'm actually dreading work tomorrow.


	3. Bombshells and Confrontations

I am officially obsessed with this show. I have watched two whole seasons in three days and I am ready for the new one. Anyways here's chapter three, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

I officially decided that I hate stake outs. I'd been in this car for two days now, snapping pictures and having a pair of binoculars practically strapped to my face. The heat was unbearable and I had only seen our target once. A drug dealer taking advantage of a woman with ties to a shipping company that could transport his drugs.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my seat, deciding to give up for now and head back to Michael's loft. Slowly I pulled back onto the busy highway and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. I was stopped at a red light when my phone starting chiming loudly with a text message. Picking it up I smiled when Emma's name lit up on the screen.

_Working my case, probably be home late._

I frowned at the words, and quickly typed out my reply. She had been working the same case non stop all week and I had barely seen her. Tossing the phone back down I slowed the car and parked on the street just outside the loft. I noticed a sleek black car parked closer and I felt suspicious. It wasn't Sam's unless he got it from another lady friend, and it definitely wasn't Fiona's. I approached the house slowly and felt to make sure I still had my gun.

Carefully I pushed the gate open and stepped inside. Michael stood at the bottom of the steps with Sam and Fiona surrounding him. Two people dressed in black stood in front of them, their backs to me.

By the look on Michael's face I knew they had to either be cops or Feds, so I lifted my hand off my gun and folded them in front of me. I cleared my throat and the visitors turned quickly on their heels to face me. The shock on my face couldn't be concealed as I looked at the girl in front of me. Her long red hair hung straight down her back and her green eyes were wide with fear and shock.

I saw the badge clipped to her hip and anger suddenly bubbled up inside of me. Emma was a cop. The man beside her didn't seem to notice the tension between us and immediately stepped forward with his own badge in his hands.

"Detective David Patterson, Miami PD. This is my partner Emma Stewart. Can I ask who you are?" I stared helplessly at Emma, then at the ground before I finally got the words out.

"Jesse Porter." I spoke directly at Emma and Patterson seemed to notice, as well as Michael. Emma looked up suddenly and turned back to Michael.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Westen, we'll be in touch soon." Her voice held a note of authority in it as her steely gaze locked onto mine one last time before she walked past me with Patterson. He stopped just before walking out and looked back at me for a brief moment.

"I'll have some questions for you next time Mr. Porter. Try to make yourself reachable alright?" I let out the breath I had been holding as they finally disappeared and made myself look at Michael. He knew something was going on and there was no way I could hide it.

"Mike," I tried speaking but he wasn't listening.

"You know her Jesse?" He walked down the last few stairs and gestured to where Emma had just been standing. I thought about lying, but I wasn't an idiot and lying to Michael Westen makes you an idiot.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Michael nodded, clearly thinking about what he wanted to say. He started to speak when Fiona suddenly interrupted him.

"Is that the girl you've been seeing Jesse?" Her tone was soft and gentle, a relief when compared to Michael's voice, tinged with anger and growing louder with every word.

"Yeah, it is." I finally said.

"Oh, that's great. You got yourself involved with a cop right before our biggest job yet." Sam said, speaking for the first time since I had been there. He threw his arms up and started pacing alongside Michael.

"Mike, I know this is bad but I swear I didn't know she was a cop." this seemed to make him angrier as he turned towards me so fast I thought his neck would snap.

"Didn't know? Dammit it Jesse, that should have been the first thing you found out. You've been dating her for what, a month, maybe even more?"

"Michael," Fiona reached out and layed a hand on Michael's arm but he shrugged her off.

"No Fiona, he needs to hear how badly he screwed up." I was staring to get mad but I drew in a deep breath and let him continue.

"What did you think she did Jesse?" hopelessly I looked at the ground then up at Michael again.

"She said legal work and I figured she was a lawyer or something. What were they doing here anyways?" I asked, not bothering to use her name.

"They had some questions about the explosions and gunfire out on sixth street last week." Fiona said quietly. I cursed under my breath, we were caught unless Michael could find a way out of this.

Suddenly Michael laughed dryly and rubbed a hand roughly over his mouth. He was still pacing, stopping in front of me and leaning in until our faces were just inches from one anothers.

"A lawyer? Hate to burst your bubble Jess, but she's not a lawyer. You know how bad this is?" I looked up and met Michael's eyes, surprised when I saw I look of sorrow in them. He breathed deeply then looked me dead in the eye as he spoke.

"You can't see her anymore. This whole thing will be compromised and all of us could end up in jail. We still have to find a way to get rid of Gomez without making them suspicious." I knew he was going to say it but it still didn't seem to stop it from hurting. Suddenly I was angry, angry at Emma for not just saying she was a cop and then I started wondering if she knew who I was. I was sngry at Michael for only thinking about the job and acting like leaving Emma would be easy. In that moment I wondered if our relationship was real or if she had used me. I had told her things about me that I hadn't even told Michael or Fi, or even Maddie.

Ignoring Michael calling my name I ran back to my car and swung the door open. The engine roared to life and I started excelling down the road, ignoring the whine of my engine as I went faster and faster.

I found myself outside of Emma's apartment so quickly I had to do a double take. Knowing she wasn't home I went inside anyways, using the spare key she has given last week.

I looked around at the place I was starting to call home, the place I shared with who I thought was becoming my best friend. My clothes were strewn across her floor and my razor was sitting on the sink in the master bath. A few of my things lined her shelves and if you looked hard enough, you would've thought we were married. A picture of us on our third date hung on the wall in front of the bed and I had the sudden urge to rip it down and launch it across the room.

All around me were reminders of us, the touches and gentle kisses we shared and the words of comfort I would offer when she came home in shambles after a case that seemed to rip her apart. I walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, dropping my head in my hands. I noticed they were shaking and mentally told myself I needed to gold myself together.

I went and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, coming back to situate myself once more. I turned the tv on and took a swig of the beer. Leaning back I waited patiently for Emma to come home. We would talk, even if I had to beg her to listen.


	4. Waiting, With a Bit of Motherly Love

**This City Is On Fire**

They always say trust takes time to build, sometimes even years. As a spy it's one of the first things I was taught, and one of the things I hold on to. I guess it's also something I should have thought about before I dove right into a relationship with a girl I met on the street. But hey I'm not exactly known for long thought out planning when it comes to things. To me it's easier to find the target and take them out in one move, no extra planning or backup.

It's dangerous yeah, but it's a way to make sure you get the bad guy without giving them the opportunity to escape. Now though, I'm starting to wish I had listen to case officers from the past, to Michael and Sam, because now I only have one option and no matter which way I think about it, wether I go through with it or not someone's going to lose.

I'm still pacing the floor like a mad man when I hear the front door open. I walk to the middle of the living room and watch Emma step inside, her green eyes trained on me, wide and alert. There's something there when I look at her, betrayal and distrust mixed with something else.

Her jaw is clenched tight and her arms never leave her side, she walks closer to me until all I can smell is her perfume. Her eyes are moist as tears fill them and that just cuts me even deeper. I open my mouth to say something, because honestly I'm mad too. But the more I think about it the more I realize I can't be angry with her, after all I'm the one who told her I worked in accounting.

"Em," I whisper down to her, hoping that maybe she'll listen. But when she looks back up at me her mouth is set in a straight line and all she does is shake her head in disgust before she pushes past me and walks into the bedroom. I want to follow her but I'm no Michael Westen, and I can read a woman well enough to figure out when she wants to be alone, the talk would have to wait. So instead I grab my keys off the coffee table and head off to Maddie's, because if anyone can make me feel better right now it's her.

The suns just starting to set when I get to her house and I start to realize how exhausted I am. When I walk in the front door there's a surprised look on her face, which tells me she knows nothing about the situation between Emma and I. I play it cool though, smiling as I join her at the kitchen table. She raises an eyebrow at me and stubs out her cigarette, blowing out a plume of smoke as she did.

I lean against the table and fold my hands in front of me, pursing my lips while I decide how I want to start this conversation. Maddie though, apparently senses my frustration and through a small smile tells me to go ahead and start explaining.

"I need to break it off with Emma," I say through a sigh. There's shock on her face but she nods and I know it's my cue to elaborate.

"There was an incident over at the loft," I say. "When I went over to help Michael out with something there were two detectives there. They said they were investigating a couple of explosions and they needed to talk to Michael."

Maddie rolls her eyes and takes another drag of her freshly lit cigarette. "I'm assuming you boys had something to do with that?" she asks. I sheepishly nod my head and continue.

"Anyways, one of the detectives was Emma and when Michael found out we were seeing each other.." When I say this it's as if Maddie can see the scene unfold in front of her and she nods in understanding.

"You've dug yourslef a mighty deep hole," she says before she stands up and walks out to the garage. I groan and rub my eyes with the balls of my hands as I nod. I know I've screwed up but I don't know what to do. I owe Michael so much for helping me, but when I think about Emma I realize this could be my only chance to find a girl. But then again, I realize Emma deserves so much more than a guy who constantly has to lie about his life and is never home.

My mind wanders to Fiona, because I know she's been in Emma's spot and I wonder if maybe I should talk to her. I decide to call her the next day, see if I can get her away from Michael long enough to figure out this whole situation. When Maddie walks back into the kitchen she has a warm smile on her face and she gestures to the garage.

"Bed's ready. I have a feeling you're not going back tonight." I chuckle and bend down to kiss her cheek before walking out to the garage. I stop in the doorway and turn back to Maddie who's watching me with a worried look.

"Thanks Maddie." I say softly.

She smiles and stubs out her cigarette before she walks to her bedroom. "You're welcome Jesse."

* * *

**So I think I completely butchered the timeline for this. I originally had it set in season 4, but at the time I didn't realize how little time there was between Michael meeting Jesse and him finding out Michael burned him. So I guess you could call it AU if you want. Rambling aside thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated!**


	5. Taking Advice and Admitting Defeat

Sorry for the slight delay, I'm back in school and things have been a little chaotic around here. I do want to thank anyone who's reviewed and favorited this story, it means a lot! And before you read I just wanna say that this is another boring filler chapter but the next one is definitely where the good stuff starts happening, and it's for sure going to be longer!

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

The next day I found myself sitting at our usual table at Carlito's, staring into my ice tea and wondering if this was really a good idea. I had called Fi earlier that morning and told her I needed to talk. I'm not sure if it was the way I spoke or the showdown at the loft the previous day but she immediately knew I wanted to talk about Emma and the situation with Michael.

It's like that woman has a sixth sense when it comes to women problems, and I don't know why I just didn't tell her about Emma in the first place. I know she would have done some sort of background search, because Fi can be crazy like that, and maybe it would have saved everyone the trouble. But in the end I kept it to myself and now I had to sort this situation out before something bad happened.

I heard the click of heels across the ground and looked up to see Fi walking towards me with an expressionless face. She sat down in front of me and took off her sunglasses, revealing her worried eyes. She watched me for a minute, and then suddenly I felt a sharp kick in my shin. I grit my teeth to keep from yelling before I looked at Fi with my jaw dropped and a scowl on my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked in annoyance. Fi's hard gaze bore into me and her arms were folded across her chest.

"That was for putting Michael in such a foul mood. He was inconsolable all night and today he raised his voice at me during breakfast when all I was trying to do was help." I groaned and rubbed my sore leg before looking back at Fi.

"Sorry," I muttered. She let out a laugh and leaned forward in her chair.

"It's alright," she said, "You weren't the one who had to be taught some manners this morning." I winced and made a mental note to tell Michael I was sorry about that before I cleared my throat and put on a serious face.

"So Fi, I wanted to know what you thought I should do about the whole Emma thing." I say almost nervously. Fi thought for a moment and then her face softened.

"Have you spoken with her yet?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I wouldn't exactly call it talking." Fi nodded and thought some more, fiddling with her glasses as she did so.

"Maybe you need to come clean to her Jesse. The only way she can ever learn to trust is to find out about the real you, not the you she met out on the street." I thought about this and I knew Fi was right, but something inside of me just wouldn't have it.

Maybe it was the thing about being a cop, or maybe it was because there was still the possibility I would lose her no matter what I said. Deciding I no longer wanted to talk about my relationship I went out on a limb and asked about our latest case.

"So how's the thing with Gomez going?" Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because Fi's face twisted into a frown and I could see her hands ball into fists as they rested atop the table.

"No better, he's still planning to move the drugs using Greg's trucks and we have no idea when or where to. Michaels planning a stake out and if you two can work this thing out I'm sure he'll take you."

I laugh at her tone, it was like I was a child she was bribing although it was a tempting offer. I'm eager to put an end to this, I had been there with our client since the beginning and there was nowhere else I would rather be when it ended.

"Can you ask him to meet with me in a few hours? I really want to get this out of the way before Gomez makes his move." Fi smiles softly at me and nods her head, standing up and putting her glasses back on. She bends down and pecks my cheek as she whispers in my ear.

"Just tell her." The words echo in my mind and I know I only have one choice.

* * *

It's late afternoon and I'm sitting on the beach, mindlessly watching the waves when I hear footsteps behind me. Michael sits down beside me and we both tense slightly, not yet comfortable after our earlier encounter.

We both sit for a moment, collecting our thoughts and trying to find the best way to get through this conversation. In the end I decide this is mostly my fault and I clear my throat to get Michaels attention.

"I'm sorry Mike, I know I should've been more careful but when I saw her it was like-" Michael holds a hand up and I notice his lips are slightly turned up in a smile.

"I know. When I first met Fiona, I knew I should have stayed away. She was everything I wasn't looking for, in a relationship and as a spy. Stubborn, crazy, you name it. But the more time I spent with her, the more I realized how alive she made me feel. After being an agent that long you start to lose your head and sometimes you don't even know what's important in life anymore. It's all about the job" He pauses and takes a breath, his eyes staring at something off in the distance.

"I think I might love her." I say softly, "is that crazy?" There's an uncertainty that's burning inside of me and I know that there is the slightest possibility that I am crazy for thinking I'm in love with someone I don't even know that well. But then Michael smiles again and shakes his head and I know that for now I'm going to be ok.

"So Fi said something about a stakeout tomorrow night," I say casually, hoping he realizes I want in. He hesitates but eventually he nods and slaps me on the back before he stands up.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready, this may be our last chance at this." After he leaves I realize the sun has almost set and the beach is now almost empty. I contemplate heading back to Maddie's but the smell of the salt water and the sound of the waves are so comforting that for a moment I almost forget that I still haven't spoken to Emma and Fi's words from earlier replay in my mind again.

Stifling a groan I stand up and brush the sand form my clothes, getting into my car as I begin the almost twenty minute drive to Emma's house, my heart pounding the whole time. It's time someone comes clean, I just have a feeling it'll be me.


	6. Painful Goodbyes

Two chapters in a week, go me! The only reason I've actually written another chapter this week is because I'm at home sick and wasn't able to go out, so I guess that's a good thing for you guys. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed- it means a lot. And hopefully this chapter is long enough because I know the last few have been on the short side and I apologize for that! Hopefully you guys like chapter six enough to leave a review! Also, there will possibly be another chapter up this weekend which is where all the good stuff starts!

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

The ride back to the apartment felt like a lifetime, and each breath I took seemed to hurt more than the last. I'm terrified, of losing Emma and losing myself, because I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself if that happened. I'm scared that in the end I'll have to choose between my loyalty for Michael and the team or Emma, and as bad as it sounds right now I'm not sure which I would choose.

I owe Michael so much, for taking me in and giving me a place to stay with Maddie after I was burned. I owe him my life after he helped me with the whole Khan situation and in return I've done nothing but make our job more difficult. At the same time though, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and Emma brings out a side of me I didn't even know existed. I feel like I can relax around her and not have to walk around wondering if someone's going to make a move. Either way, this will be the hardest decision I've had to make.

Finally, I pull into the lot outside Emma's apartment and I notice her car is there. I hesitate at first, because I'm still not sure what to say, or if I should even say anything at all. In the end though I decide it's now or never and I walk up the steps until I'm standing outside her door. I rap my knuckles against the wood and wait, running a hand over my face as I notice I've begun to sweat. When the door opens she's standing there, in plaid pajama pants and a white tank top while her hair is tied into a messy bun. She's absolutely beautiful. But when she sees me her face hardens and she begins to shut the door, but not before I catch it.

"Em, please. We need to talk." There's a firmness in my voice, one she hasn't heard before and I can tell she's surprised because her eyes widen the slightest bit and she releases her grip on the door. She doesn't speak; she just stands back and waits for me to walk inside before she softly shuts the door and walks back to the couch. I take my spot in the easy chair and clasp my hands together as I purse my lips, wondering which one of us will have to break the silence. Surprisingly, Emma speaks first.

"I'm sorry." It comes out as a whisper but I hear it as though she'd yelled it from the rooftop. I stop and I look up at her but she refuses to meet my eye, instead she stares at the floor and I can the tears shining in her eyes. Suddenly everything I had planned to say disappeared from my mind.

"Me too," is all I can think to say and once again we're launched into an awkward silence that seems to consume us. Emma wrings her hands and brushes a few strands of hair out of her face, while I sit and watch her, entranced in her every movement as I'm afraid I'll miss something. When she finally looks at me I bite my lip to stop myself from gasping. From this distance I can see every defining mark on her and I can see that there are dark circles under her eyes and her face is pale, she looks like she hasn't slept in a while.

"You want a beer?" she asks suddenly, standing up and moving towards the fridge. Her movements are jerky and I can see how tense her muscles are.

"Yeah." I tell her and after a moment she comes back with two beers and immediately twists the lid off of hers and takes a swig. I do the same, savoring the taste and the fact that after a few more of these I won't be able to feel anything.

"You said we needed to talk," she says after a few minutes, picking at the label on her bottle. I nod slowly and set my drink on the coffee table, resting my chin in my hands.

"Yeah, we do." I pause, take in a deep breath and finally I let go. "I work with Michael Westen; he took me in after I was fired from my old job. I was never an accountant.." she rolls her eyes but lets me continue. "I used to be counter intelligence, but someone hacked my files and I was blacklisted. I had nowhere to go and I had heard Michael was still in Miami so I looked him up and basically he saved my life." Emma still looks unconvinced and maybe even a little disappointed, and for some reason I feel angry that my explanation may not be good enough for her.

"What?" I ask when she still hasn't spoken and there's an uneasy look in her eyes. Her had snaps up and she shrugs her shoulders before setting her bottle down and standing up.

"I don't know Jess; I guess maybe I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea that I was dating a complete stranger that had no problem lying to me?" She's pacing the floor now and I can tell she's angry, I can hear it in her voice and see it in her movements. But her accusation hits me hard and I stand up to so we're face to face.

"I said those things to protect you, and last I checked you weren't exactly honest with me either." She lets out a sarcastic, dry laugh and her eyes narrow towards me. I can tell this isn't going to end well. She's stubborn and she'll fight for what she want, but what she doesn't know is that I am too and there can only be one winner here.

"I may not have been specific about my job but I did not create a fake life and sell it to you! I didn't tell you I was a cop because some guys can't handle it, and I already cared about you so much that I couldn't bear to lose you." After that the air is so thick I feel like I can't breathe, and guilt is beginning to weigh me down. Our intentions were the same but for some reason I can't acccept that as an excuse for what I did.

I take in the woman in front of me, the one I'm almost positive I love. There are tears streaming down her face and her arms are wrapped around her slender frame. She looks so vulnerable and all I want to do is take her in my arms and make it better, but the only way I can fix this is to do the one thing I've been afraid of all along.

"Emma, look at me." I say, walking towards her until we're just a few inches apart. She raises her head and she meets my eye, I can see her lips trembling and her long lashes have tears clinging to them. I cup her cheek with my hand, wiping away a tear with my thumb, unsure if I can really do this. But when I look at her and I see how much she's hurting I know that if I really am the man I think I am, I'll let her go.

"I'm sorry," it comes out as a whisper, and my voice is broken. I kiss her cheek and taste the sweet taste of her skin mixed with salt, feeling tears burn my own eyes, although I would never let them fall in front of her. I step back and her eyes are blank, she's no longer looking at me but at the floor instead. I take a last look around the apartment, trying to memorize the place that was beginning to feel like home before I turn around and walk out the door and out of her life.


	7. Afternoon Jogs and Midnight Stakeouts

**This City Is On Fire**

It's hot outside. Sweat is trickling down my face; falling down my neck and into my shirt and making it cling to my body. My feet are pounding against the pavement, and all I can hear is the thud. I'm trying to forget everything that happened in the past few days, because tonight Michael and I are making our move with the stakeout and I need to be focused. I told Maddie I was going for a run to clear my head, but all she did was look at me with that worried expression before she told me to be careful.

By the time my feet finally stop moving I'm standing outside that coffee shop, looking at it with distaste as I remember everything it's done to me. For a moment I just stand there, hoping that maybe I'll see her. I know her routine, and I know she should be here, but I can't find her. After what feels like a lifetime the door swings open and Emma appears. She's wearing the same black T-shirt she was wearing the day we met and jeans that cling to her body.

She's smiling at something, but I can't see what it is. I follow her gaze across the street where David is leaning against her sleek black SUV with a grin. I shake my head and turn around, not wanting to watch the exchange between the two any further. I don't like the way he looks at her, it feels wrong and different from the way I used to. His smile seems forced, and his eyes don't meet hers. Leave it, I tell myself, knowing I need to push all this aside before Michael comes around in a few hours.

When I get back to Maddie's Michael's black charger is parked outside and he's leaning against the hood with his mouth set in a straight line. I wave, and motion to the house before I slip in through the garage door with him on my heels. I peel off my soaked grey t-shirt and replace it with a black one and kick off my tennis shoes.

"We still on for tonight?" I ask, wondering why he's here so early. Michael nods and tosses me a bottle of water he got from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure you're still up for it." I tense at that statement but manage to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I'm ready man. It's done." That surprises him a little; I guess he thought I wouldn't really leave her. I knew he underestimated me sometimes.

"You got everything we need?" He asks, seemingly eager to get our little show on the road.

"Yeah, it's all right here." I toss him a black duffle bag and pull my other gun out of the drawer beside my bed. Michael slings the bag over his shoulder and heads outside, leaving me to gather my thoughts before we head out. A soft knock brings me back and I turn to meet Maddie's soft eyes.

"I don't know what you boys are doing but I'm sure it's dangerous. So I'm asking you to please, for the love of God, be careful." A cloud of smoke follows the statement as I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"We'll be careful. I promise." While she doesn't seem completely satisfied she accepts the promise and watches me as I leave and jump into the chargers passenger seat, her lips pursed as she meets her son's eye. He smiles, and Maddie returns it before retreating into her house, another cloud of smoke trailing behind her.

"Alright, let's go," I say, clapping my hands together eagerly. Michael gives me a look but starts the car and shakes his head at my enthusiasm. The loading dock for the trucks is about an hour drive from Maddie's and by the time we get there it's almost sunset, only a few hours until Gomez's boys are supposed to show up and check things out.

"Guess we'll be here for a while," Michael says, pulling out a pair of binoculars and trying to see if anything's happening yet. From our spot behind a large red crate we can see the majority of place, and everyone that comes and goes. We take turns watching, and occasionally Mike gets a text from Fi, asking how things are going or one from Sam asking why he didn't get to tag along.

Finally it's my turn once again to be lookout and by now it's almost pitch black outside except for the small orange glow that's coming from the street lamps down the block. I'm leaning back against my seat when a beam of white light illuminates the dock and I can see figures running to check out the trucks and the crates.

I nudge Michael, who was beginning to doze off and hand him the binoculars, pointing to the small group of maybe four or five men. They had guns tucked into their waistbands and a few had tattoos up and down their arms. Michael and I shared a look; these guys were the real deal. They moved quickly and almost silently; no wonder they'd never been caught.

Michael is watching intently beside me, trying to focus on every detail so he knows what to say when we send him in to meet the boss man tomorrow. I begin to smile, because this has gone better than I expected, but it's quickly wiped from my face as shouts are heard and huge white spotlights light up the place. I hold my breath and Michael stiffens beside me; this is not good.

I peer around the edge of the crate and see patrol cars and at least a dozen officers lined up in front of them with their guns drawn. Their screaming at Gomez's men, telling them to put their guns down and for a moment I wonder if our problem was just solved for us and we can go to our client with some good news.

But all of a sudden a crack that reminds me of thunder echoes through the night and my blood runs cold. The screams become panicked and more shots are heard. Two of Gomez's men are lying dead on the ground and one turns to fire one last shot. There's silence followed by one last scream, and I see a body drop to the floor. Someone is standing over top of what looks like a man, and begging him to get up. As my eyes adjust to the bright light I can see who it is and the world seems to stop turning.

David Patterson is lying on the ground, his head turned slightly to the side so I can see his face. His eyes are glazed over and a tiny stream of blood trickles from his mouth. He's still, so still in fact I can't see the rise and fall of his chest. I feel sick all of a sudden.

Michael is beside me with wide and panicked eyes and I know this has turned into something bigger than just us. I look back at David and now there's someone standing over top of him, pressing down on the wound in his chest. Emma is screaming at him, begging and pleading and I can see blood running down her arm. Michael can see her two and one of his hands grips my shoulder, as if to remind me where my place is.

I don't try to move though, whether it's from shock or anger I'm not sure. But one thing I do know is I will find these guys and we will bring them down. Whether Michael wants to help or not.


	8. Ex-Girlfriends and Allies

**This City Is On Fire**

Inside Michael's loft it's silent. No one is moving except me, my footsteps pounding into the floor, echoing through the room. I don't know what I feel right now, I'm shocked and I'm angry to start with. I never thought I'd say it but I'm scared too. Not just for myself but for the others as well. We've entered the battlefield and our army is in no way ready for this war.

Two of Gomez's men made it out last night and there's no doubt that he's getting ready. He knows if he wants to make his move he has to do it now. Finally after one last lap across the room I stop moving, suddenly exhausted and I realized I haven't slept in almost two days. But right know there's no time for that and as the loft door swings open, revealing a very tired looking Michael, I know things are about to take off.

His brow is creased and his jaw clenched tight, if I didn't know any better I would think he was mad. He comes and stops at the counter, his hands flat on the smooth surface as he looks at me long and hard.

"Tell me you didn't know," he says, his voice a low whisper. I shake my head and let out a breath.

"Mike-"

"Tell me you didn't know," he says again, pronouncing each word slowly.

I look right into his eyes. "I didn't know. There's no way I could have." He watches me closely for a moment but eventually he seems pleased by this and he nods, the tension leaving his body. He moves to the refrigerator and pulls out a yogurt, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and bumping it closed with his hip.

"Mike if the police were involved than this may be out of our hands. I mean for all we know we could get ourselves arrested just for hanging around." He nods thoughtfully as he swallows another spoonful of yogurt.

"Right now we need to focus on what we know and what we can take back with us. We may not be able to put ourselves in there alongside Gomez but there's still a lot we can do from the outside." Nodding I lean back in the stool and rub a hand over my face, scrubbing at my tired eyes.

"So what did you guys see?" I ask curiously. Michael had taken Fi and Sam to the loading dock to check out the damage and find out what information we can use to our advantage. By the look on his face I can tell it isn't good news.

"When we got there CSI was all over the place, no one was allowed in. Not even the workers."

Through another spoonful of yogurt, "This is going to be taken very seriously, whenever PD loses one of their own it's like a war zone until they've tracked down everyone who was even remotely related to it." He shakes his head and tosses his empty cup in the garbage, the can rattling as it hit.

I know how hard our job has just become, and I know that we have people counting on us to come through but I can't shake the feeling I have that we should just back down while we can. The only good outcome that's coming from this whole mess is that the cops should be off our back for a while. I look back at Michael who's standing on the balcony and just staring out into the distance and when he meets my gaze I point towards the door to let him know I'm heading out.

He nods and one side of his mouth tips up in the smallest of smiles, letting me know I haven't completely let him down yet. I return it and step outside, the air still cool as the morning sun continues to creep up slowly. I don't know where I'm going but all I know is that I need to be alone, somewhere where I can think and not listen to any more of this talk about last night.

I remember that Maddie is shopping right now so I decide to head back to her house and hide out in my makeshift bedroom for a while. In the car I'm tempted to drive by the dock and see if I can catch a glimpse of anything, but the urge suddenly wears off when I hear Michael's voice in my head telling me to just head home before I get into any more trouble.

I pull up beside Maddie's house, relieved to see she's still not home, and head straight to my room, flopping down on the couch and blowing out a breath. I close my eyes, desperate for sleep and I'm not surprised when I drift into a dream and the world around me slowly disappears.

…

I wake up to someone gently tapping my arm, a soft voice calling my name gently as I begin to stir. I blink the sleep from my eyes and raise my head slightly, meeting Maddie's smiling eyes. She's got a few shopping bags in her hand and her over sized sunglasses are perched on top of her head.

"Sleep well?" she asks through several puffs of the cigarette she's got trapped between her lips. I sit all the way up and and stretch, ignoring the protests coming from my muscles. I look outside and notice it's about five o'clock. I had been asleep for about five hours.

"Eh, at least I slept," I tell her, reaching for my cellphone. Relieved I don't have any missed calls from Michael I toss the phone on the couch and follow her into the kitchen, watching as she begins making dinner.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask, trying to get a conversation going. She nods and smiles slightly, staring down into her pot of spaghetti sauce. I frown, wondering why she seems so distant all of a sudden.

"Everything alright?" I ask, worry mixing into my voice. When Maddie looks up there's a sad look in her eyes, but I'm not sure why.

"I heard what happened last night," she says quietly and my stomach begins to twist.

"We didn't know the police would be there," I said quickly. "Mike and I stayed out of the way." Letting out a sigh Maddie puts down the spoon she was holding and leans against the counter.

"I know I should be relieved that you boys are OK but after hearing about that detective being killed I started to wonder if it's really safe to keep working this job." I swallow hard, looking at Maddie as if she had just spoken in some other language.

"That detective.. He died?" Maddie looks at me somewhat suspiciously and nods.

"Yes, this morning. He had too much internal bleeding they couldn't stop. There was a whole story about it this morning on the news." Standing up I move to the living room, turning on the TV and finding the local news. Sure enough a picture of David takes up the majority of the screen and the reporter speaks before she shows glimpses of the crime scene, yellow tape and police officers in every picture.

I immediately turn it off, feeling sick to my stomach. It's not our fault that David was killed but it's different when it's someone you know who gets there picture on the evening news. I stumble back into the kitchen and sit down, feeling Maddie pat my back reassuringly. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Maddie tells me to watch the food while she answers it. A few moments pass and as I stir the sauce she has heating on the stove I hear my name being called.

Wiping my hands on my pants I peer around the island and see Maddie standing in the doorway talking to somebody. As I approach I can hear the voice become clearer and I almost stop walking and turn around. But Maddie hears my footsteps and turns to look at me, obviously alarmed.

"There's some here to see you," she says before hurrying back to the kitchen. I look back at the door and meet Emma's eyes. They're red and swollen as if she'd been crying and a white bandage is wrapped around her arm. She tries her best to smile, one of her hands holding on to the door frame as if she can't hold herself up any longer. There's dry blood caked around her fingernails, it sends chills through me.

"Jesse, I need your help." Her voice is hoarse and shaky but she doesn't even blink as she looks at me, determination shining in those green eyes. I look at her in confusion and she steps a little closer to me, her breath hitting my cheek. Her voice is a desperate plead this time.

"I need your help taking down Gomez."


	9. Accepting, But Not Yet Forgiving

**This City Is On Fire**

"_Jesse, I need your help." Her voice is hoarse and shaky but she doesn't even blink as she looks at me, determination shining in those green eyes. I look at her in confusion and she steps a little closer to me, her breath hitting my cheek. _

"_I need your help taking down Gomez_

A few seconds pass and all I can do is stare at her. I know she's serious by the way she's looking at me and the tone of her voice. She hates that she's asking for my help but she wouldn't come to me unless I was her last hope. Finally I'm able to pull myself back together and step back so she can come inside. At first she looks around suspiciously before she finally does.

"Just sit down, I'll be right back," I tell her, pointing at the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. Maddie is waiting for me, arms folded across her chest.

"That's her?" she asks, nodding towards her living room.

"Yeah, she uh.. She needs my help." Maddie rolls her eyes but manages a smile.

"That man that was killed last night was a friend of hers," I say. Instantly her expression changes and she glances at the disheveled woman sitting on her couch, nervously biting a fingernail.

"Well then.. Why don't you call Michael and I'll keep Emma company." She pats my arm and shuffles towards the couch. Emma looks up and smiles as Maddie joins her and the two begin a conversation I can't hear.

I find my phone where I left it and I dial Michael's number, sucking in a breath. It rings two times, just like always, before his gruff voice greets me.

"_Yeah Jess, got anything?" _

"Ah, no," I admit. I can already hear his patience running out. "I need some help over here at your mom's though."

"_My ma's? Is she alright?" _

"She's fine, she's fine. But I think you need to head over here before I tell you what's going on."

"_Give me ten minutes, I'll be there." _

Hanging up the phone I step into the living room and see Emma asleep on the couch and Maddie hovering protectively nearby in a chair, watching her with that motherly look in her eyes. I walk past both of them and head outside to wait for Michael; I want him to hear the news from me before he sees it for himself.

…

Exactly ten minutes later Michael's charger rolls up and he steps out, Fi trailing behind him. I offer her a smile and Michael a nod, meeting them on the porch and stopping them before they walk inside. Michael looks a little suspicious while Fi just looks concerned.

"Your mom's fine I promise. But someone did stop by.." I point towards the window and let the two peer inside, their eyes widening when they see Emma asleep. Michael turns to me, looking a little agitated but not mad. That's a good first step.

"Jesse I thought we agreed you were done with her, after last night we have absolutely no business with her." I sigh, wishing Michael had the ability to listen as well as he speaks.

"I didn't call her Mike she showed up herself. She was completely out of it, David died this morning." There's a small gasp from Fi and a growl from Michael and his hand reaches out and smacks the side of the house.

"Dammit! Gomez and his men are getting to brave, this needs to stop. Now." Nodding in agreement I point at Emma and purse my lips slightly.

"That's what she came for. She wants our help taking him down." Michael seems to think I'm joking and he laughs and looks at Fiona. The look on her face seems to change his mind and I can tell she believes me.

"I couldn't tell her no Mike, she was crying and she still had his blood on her hands.." I stop talking before I get myself too worked up. Fi decides to leave the two of us alone and heads inside to speak to Maddie, no doubt wanting to find out more about Emma. As soon as she's gone Michael looks at me and I can't read his expression.

"Alright Jess we'll do it." His words are surprising; I honestly didn't think he would agree to this. Not only are we now taking on Gomez with just five people, but now we're going against Miami PD as well.

"I guess we should get started," he says, walking into the house and leaving me outside to fully digest our new mission. Shaking off the uneasy feeling I have I walk back inside and see Emma awake and watching Michael and Fiona cautiously. When she sees me she offers a small smile and I sit down in the chair across from her, not ready to push the boundaries.

Maddie flanks one side of her and Fi the other, if I didn't know any better I would think they were protecting her from me. Michael is standing a few feet away, watching the women and me before he steps forward and kneels down so he's face to face with Emma. The look in her eyes tells me he's a little too close for her comfort but she doesn't voice this, she looks too tired to do much right now anyways.

"So Emma, how long has PD been after Gomez?" he asks causally, moving to sit beside Fi. Emma fidgets in her seat, I know she's uncomfortable divulging information she swore to protect. Maddie lays a reassuring hand on her arm and she clears her throat.

"He first showed up on our radar about seven months ago when a shootout at a marina occurred. At first we thought it was just a territory dispute between gangs but when CSI took apart one of the boats they found a stash of heroin. One of the survivors ratted out Gomez in exchange for a lesser sentence." Mike and Fi rolled their eyes, although the revelation wasn't surprising. A gangbanger was nothing after they heard the word prison.

"Anyways, after that Gomez dropped off the map for about two weeks and we put together a story and placed one of our guys on the inside. He lasted for almost two months before Gomez got suspicious and had him killed.." she shook her head in disgust just as Fiona spoke up.

"So David wasn't the first one killed by Gomez and his men." Emma looked up with sorrow in her eyes and shook her head.

"No. And that's why this has to stop. I'm done sitting around while all our people are dying." Her voice has a sharp edge and her hands are curled into fists. I admire her courage so much, but there's no way I can tell her that right now. Michael and I lock eyes and he nods his head, encouraging me to ask the question we're both dreading.

"So, there's no way David was playing for the other side right? Just to be sure?" It happens so fast I barely have time to register it, Emma's hand makes contact with my skin, the slap audible in the almost silent living room. I can hear her screaming at me while Fiona does her best to calm her down and Michael holds her tightly around her midsection.

"Screw you Jesse! How could even begin to think that?" she screeches, fighting Michael's tight grasp. He walks her to the opposite end of the room and places her on the ground, keeping a tight hold on her arm. Maddie comes over and inspects my cheek, deciding I'm alright before going back to her seat on the couch. She looks worriedly at Emma and Michael who are having a hushed conversation. Finally they come back to the couch and Michael puts himself between us.

Emma looks at me with angry eyes as she mutters, "sorry." I nod and accept the apology, listening to Michael dive right back into the story.

"So what led you guys to the raid last night? Did someone tip you off?" Emma runs her fingers through her straight hair and nods slowly.

"We had an informant that knows all the dealers in Miami. He had overheard a few of the guys in the crew talking about the raid and we decided enough was enough. We just didn't count on them taking shots at us." Her voice fades away and there's a hint of regret mixed in with it. I can tell she blames herself for not protecting her partner, but as my eyes drift to the bandage on her arm I can't seem to agree with her.

"Were you hit?" I ask, pointing at the injury, there's a bloodstain on the white cloth, it needs to be changed.

"It's just a scratch," she says stiffly, looking down at it with distaste. Maddie stands up and moves to the kitchen, coming back with a first aid kit and handing it to Fiona.

"You know how to take care of this stuff better than I do," she tells her. Fiona nods and smiles at Emma, offering her hand.

"Why don't we go to the bathroom and take care of this?" she offers kindly. Emma follows without complaint, her movement slow and jerky. I can see how tired she is as she disappears into the bathroom with Fi, after a few minutes Maddie gets up and joins them, leaving Michael and I alone on the couch.

"I'm sorry I made you ask her that Jess. It should've been me, she already didn't trust me."

"No it's alright. I'm sure it was better that she heard it from me than from a stranger." I say, although I'm not sure I believe it, either way I wasn't gonna let Michael take the blame. He's already doing so much for me.

"Well as soon as Fi is done in there we're gonna head out and meet Sam, we need to bring him up to speed before we go any further with this." He stands up and grabs his keys off the table.

"And both you and Emma need sleep." He tells me sternly, as if I'm a child. I roll my eyes but nod my affirmation, walking out to the garage to make up the bed for Emma.

I'm almost done when she walks slowly inside, watching me work form the doorway. She stays silent and at first I'm not even aware she's watching me. When I see her I smile and grab a pillow off the bed and a blanket Maddie had given me a while ago. When she sees what I'm doing she immediately starts protesting and snatches the pillow and blanket from my hand.

"I'm not taking your bed," she says, tossing the pillow on the couch. I reach out to catch her by the arm but I think better of it, we don't need a repeat of earlier.

"Come on Em, just take the bed." She freezes when she hears the nickname I gave her but she doesn't budge, keeping her feet firmly planted in front of the couch. Groaning in frustration I walk to the bed and turn the lights off before crawling in, waiting until I hear Emma settle before I get comfortable. After a few minutes of lying in the dark I hear her voice tear through the silence.

"Jess?" she calls quietly. I sit up a bit and see her staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.. For helping me. It means a lot." I smile to myself and feel my heart swell a bit; it's been too long since she's spoken to me like that.

"You're welcome Em. Now go to bed, you need some sleep." I hear her scoff and I can picture her shaking her head at me. The next few days are going to be long ones.


	10. Making Plans

**This City Is On Fire**

The next morning seems to come too quickly, and I can feel my muscles protest as I stretch in bed. There's sunlight streaming in through the window and I squint as I sit up and scrub my face with my hand. Across from me the couch is empty and for a moment I almost think Emma left but the hushed voices and the smell of food coming from the kitchen tells me she and Maddie must have woken up before me. I stand up, my mind still fogged with sleep, and walk to the kitchen. I smile at Maddie, whose seated at the island and watching Emma as she stirs something in a bowl before turning back to the stove. At first she avoids my gaze, but I don't make a big deal out of it.

"Everyone sleep well?" I ask, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a long sip of it black. Anything to ward off this exhaustion. Maddie nods and offers me a smile while Emma just stares at the bacon she has frying on the stove and gives a tiny nod. Although she's not ignoring me she doesn't exactly seemed thrilled by my presence. Shrugging off the silence I take my mug into the living room and turn on the TV.

The news is on and David's story is airing again so I quickly change it. I didn't want to upset Emma any more than we already had. Besides, the whole still makes me uncomfortable, I may not have been a fan of his but he was still human and he didn't deserve to die that way. I turn it on some sitcom instead but it immediately turns to background noise as I sit and drum my fingers on my leg. I'm trying to hear what they're talking about in the kitchen, but all I can hear is quiet chatter and the sizzle of food on the stove.

"Jesse," I hear Maddie call my name and I go to the kitchen, my mouth practically falling open when I see all the food on the table. I sit down and start eating almost immediately, remembering my last meal had been the night before and I was absolutely starving.

After everyone was settled and we had fallen into a comfortable silence I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Uh, Michael wants us to meet at the Carlito around lunch.. He wants to discuss our plan; I think he and Sam figured out a way to get on the inside." Emma chews thoughtfully on her mouthful of food and nods, obviously eager to see what our next move is, but still she doesn't speak.

When everyone's done Maddie tells us not to worry about clean up and instead get cleaned up so we're not late to our meeting. We take my car because it's less discreet and Emma fidgets in her seat while I mess with the radio because I can't stand the awkward talk between us.

We were driving for a few minutes before we hit traffic and I cursed under my breath as I brought the car to a stop, leaning back in my seat. I send Mike a quick text telling him we might be a few minutes late although I hope we can get out of here before then. His patience is already running out and I know he's got to be as exhausted as I am with all the things we've been through in the matter of a few days.

Slowly traffic starts to inch forward before coming to a halt and I slam my hand on the steering wheel and notice out of the corner of my eye that Emma seems to be smiling at me. Drawing in a breath I look at her with eyebrows raised.

"What?" I try to keep my own amusement out of my voice but it doesn't work out and we both smile at each other. She shakes her head and looks out the window longingly before she asks me the question I wish I knew the answer to.

"What happened to us Jess? What was running through our minds that pissed us off so much we forgot everything we ever promised each other huh?" she shakes her head and sniffs, green eyes cast downward at her hands in her lap. I'm speechless, I don't know what to say event though I've been wondering the same damn thing since I walked out of her house that night.

But instead of answering her, because I don't know what to say, I sigh and shrug my shoulders gripping the steering wheel as we begin moving again. The rest of the ride is spent passing glances back and forth, wondering how we're eventually going to say what's on our minds but soon we're at the Carlito and we have to put that stuff behind us as Mike, Fi and Sam come into view, their forehead's creased in worry as they see our faces that are undoubtedly giving away the emotions we're feeling.

Sam stands up and claps me on the back before pulling me a little closer and whispering in my ear, "How you doing man? Mike told me it's been a rough few days?" the gesture is surprising but appreciated and I whisper back just as quiet, not letting alone else hear us.

"Uh, better. I'm doing better. Thanks Sam." He nods and offers me a smile releasing me form his grip before sitting down beside Michael and taking a sip from his mojito. Emma retreats to Fiona's side which is somewhat surprising but when I see the comforting hand Fi has on her shoulder I can tell she feels safe around her and for that I'm grateful.

Michael decides there's no time to waste and he dives right into the story, looking mostly at Emma to make sure she understands. i can tell she doesn't like the way Michael's talking to her, as if she doesn't have a clue what she's doing, but I can also tell that she understands. Realizing I've spent too much time watching Emma I go back to listening, only picking up the last bit of the conversation.

"… So after we get inside we wait for him to tell us where his next shipment will take place and we can inform the cops and create a distraction to keep them their long enough." Sam and Fi look happy with the arrangement and Emma nods thoughtfully although her eyes are questioning.

"I like the plan, but how are you going to get inside. After what happened the other night and two men short there's no way he's going to let some random guy into his inner circle." Her eyes are pointed narrowly at Michael who's smiling. I can tell he was waiting for the question, more than likely knowing she would ask because come on, she is a cop after all.

"But you see being two men short is all the more reason to take someone else on. He needs all the man power he can get to make a move of this magnitude." She seems to understand and Emma doesn't ask him anything else but I can't help but wonder one thing.

"So who's going in?" Fiona looks at me and then to Michael who puts a hand on her shoulder as he whispers in her ear, her eyes growing wide. He looks up at me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that I'm not going to like it.

"I was going to but I think it's best if I'm on the outside helping with the round up when it's time to call the police. And since Sam doesn't really look like an up and coming drug dealer looking for a way to the top, so that leaves you." I close my eyes and groan. I didn't like it.

Releasing a breath I nod although I'm still not pleased. "Alright man, I'm in." Michael smiles but he doesn't dive into the next part just yet, telling me there's more to this.

"Ok, word is Gomez is going to be at that new club's opening downtown tomorrow night which seems like the perfect place to make yourself known…" so far the idea doesn't seem so bad.

"But in order to look like you just happened to run into him there you need to bring a guest. Make it look like you were just there enjoying the atmosphere and hoping to get lucky when you see him." This time his blue eyes flick to Emma who leans back a little in surprise before pointing to herself and looking at Fi.

"Me?" she asks, watching as the three of them nod before looking at me. I want to say no, to keep her as far away from that bastard as I can but I know if I refuse her in front of everyone as if she's too fragile, she may never forgive me for that either. So I nod mutely and ignore the bile that rises in my throat as I picture her so close to someone like Gomez. When Michael sees me consent to the idea he looks at Emma again and waits, fingers tapping on the table.

"I uh… I'll do it." She stutters, looking at me questioningly. I nod, letting her know it's ok event though the idea sounds terrible to me. Soon the meeting comes to an end and we all stand up and prepare to leave, but not before Michael motions to the other side of the restaurant before walking away. I follow him to the bar inside, leaning against it and waving away the bartender as he comes to take my order.

"Jesse I just want to make sure you're ok with this set up. I know it's hard sending someone you love into the heart of a battle but I think she may be the only way. We both know Fi is the best shot and we need her on the outside in case something goes wrong." His argument is strong and the genuine conern on his face makes me smile.

"I know it is, but I think it may be the best way to go. She reminds me so much of Fi, if I were to tell her she couldn't go she might shoot me." Michael laughs, only because he knows the repercussions of telling Fiona no before he shudders at the thought.

"So it's settled then?" he asks. I nod and clap him on the back on my way out the door. Emma's leaning against my car waiting for me with her sunglasses resting on her face in an attempt at blocking the midday sun and when she sees me she offers a tiny smile.

Throwing myself into the driver's seat I turn on the air and let the car cool down, feeling seat begin to drip down my face. Emma's already tied her long hair on top of her head and she's looking at me when I turn to face her. She has one corner of her mouth tipped up and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know if I'm going to go with you I'll need something to wear right?" Damn. I hate shopping and I can tell just by the look in her eyes that she loves it as much as Fiona. But then again if this was going to work out she needed to look the part. I pull out of the parking lot and head in the direction of the nearest mall. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**First off I wanted to say sorry for not updating for so long again, I've been having computer trouble and had to buy a new battery for my laptop. Luckily it didn't take long for me to find one I could afford and I should start updating this regularly as I now know the direction I want to go in.**

**So thanks for being so patient and thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited, it means so much!**

**Next up: a shopping trip and the start of an undercover mission!**


	11. Good Taste and Dance Moves to Match

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed! It's very much appreciated! I wrote this chapter over the span of about three days so I really hope everyone likes it.

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

"What about this one?" Emma asks for what seems like the fifteenth time in ten minutes. I glance up from my phone and survey the dress she has on, it's covered in silver sequins and hits just below her knees, showcasing her delicate curves. After a moment of staring I clear my throat and look away.

"No," I tell her, shaking my head and returning my attention to the phone and the conversation I have going with Fiona. I hear Emma scoff in front of me as she folds her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with it?" I shrug but that only seems to make her angrier because she walks over and Yanks the phone from my hands, hiding it behind her back. Groaning I stand up and reach behind her but she pushes me away.

"Em give it back," I tell her but she shakes her head and takes a few steps away.

"Number one, don't call me that," she says with eyebrows raised. "Two, you get this back when you help me find a dress." Dammit, there's no way I'm getting that phone back.

"Fine," I give in after a moment of mental debate and slump my shoulders in defeat. Cursing under my breath I try not to let the smug smile on her face get to me as I trudge off in the direction of the nearest dress rack.

There are dresses everywhere in every color, some have sparkles and some don't and some are just flat out ridiculous. Biting my lip I sift through the first rack, finding nothing I think would do her justice while my patience slowly ran out. Then as I push back a boring tan colored dress I see something that catches my eye and I immediately grab hold of it.

It's a deep shade of blue with thin straps and it's covered in a layer of some sparkly stuff, either way I hope she likes it. Satisfied with my pick I take it back to Emma who's leaning against the wall, my phone in her hand. I show her the dress, hoping she likes it enough to give it a try. After she finishes inspecting it she smiles and gives me a teasing look.

"Forget the super-secret spy crap, you should've have been a stylist."

"Haha," I say sarcastically, pushing her into the dressing room. She laughs and pulls the curtain shut behind her. I take my place on the bench and start my wait, humming some song I think I heard on the radio this morning. I can hear Emma shuffling inside and muttering to herself before the curtain opens again and she steps out, looking down at herself with uncertainty.

I on the other hand can't move, I'm stuck watching her and she just looks so damn beautiful it almost hurts. The dress hugs her entire body, the back of it dipping down and exposing the skin of her back and the toned muscles beneath.

"What do you think?" She asks nervously, pulling me from my stupor. Shaking myself I stand up and take her hand, letting her spin around so I can see her fully. She looks really good in blue.

"You look perfect," I tell her, smiling when her cheeks flush a furiously shade of pink and she pushes me away playfully.

"Thanks," she holds out my phone and drops it in my hand.

"A deal's a deal," she says. "Now let's get out of here."

…

When we leave the mall Emma decides she wants to go back to her apartment and even though the nagging little voice in my head is telling me not to I have no choice but to take her there.

The sun was beginning to dip down, casting an orange glow over us as we sat in a tense filled silence, neither one of us bothering to move.

"I uh.. Thanks for helping me find a dress; I can't wait to show it to Fiona." I give her a small smile, the thought of Fi finding out I picked that dress kind of funny.

"You're welcome, I'll pick you up tomorrow at five and we'll meet up with the rest of the team before we head over to the club." Nodding she gets out of the car, grabbing her shopping bags from the back seat. I wait until she's inside before driving away just to be sure. After everything that's happened recently I feel like I'm on high alert, watching everything and everyone.

For some reason though, even if we're seemingly against each other I can't help but want to protect her. Because I don't know what I would do if she was hurt worse than she was the night before, even seeing that on her made my stomach twist.

But for now I had to focus on the job, even if it means letting my guard down a little.

…

It's four thirty now and I'm standing in front of the mirror in Maddie's bathroom, fussing with my shirt and wondering if I can really pull this off. I have on dark washed jeans and a light blue shirt with a few buttons undone. I glance at the clock and realize I have about twenty minutes to get to Emma's house so I grab my gun and tuck it into the waistband of my jeans before heading out the door.

Once I get to Emma's I go and knock on her door. Before I would have just walked right in but now I'm not sure how she'd react to that and to be honest I'm not too willing to find out. She answers quickly, already wearing her dress and one high heel in her hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm almost ready,' she says, holding on to my shoulder and slipping the shoe on. It's like electricity running through me.

"That's alright, I'm a few minutes early." I tell her, moving to sit on the couch. She's looking at herself in the mirror, her long red hair in waves instead of its usual straight form. Glancing at my watch suddenly, I clear my throat and stand up, urging Emma to hurry up.

We chose to meet Mike and the team at the Carlito and by the time Emma and I make it there the three of them are already seated, Sam on his second mojito and Fi nursing a bloody Mary. Mike nods at us both while Fi gasps at the sight of Emma's dress and the two of them fall into a hushed conversation.

"Don't you love it?" she asks, running her hand over the fabric. "Jesse picked it out." She tosses me a small smile and Fi looks absolutely shocked.

"Really? God you men have better taste than I thought," she muttered returning to her seat between the guys. When we're all seated Mike dives right in and explains the plan to everyone one more time. Emma and I go into the club as a drug dealer and his girl and approach Gomez, tell him I'm trying to find a way to get my shipment and hopefully he takes the bait.

Fiona will be outside as tactical support and Mike and Sam will be across the street taking the audio form the mic I'll be wearing, better safe than sorry he always says. Emma and I both agree on the plan and the six of us split up and go to our cars and make our way out.

I catch Emma fidgeting in her seat out of the corner of my eye and my stomach twists a little, I don't want her going in but it's too late now.

"You nervous?" I ask, trying to see what's going through her mind. I know it can't be easy going up against the man that killed one of your best friends but I also know how strong she is and if anyone can pull this off it's her. Finally she tilts her head up and looks at me, green eyes cast downward.

"I'm alright, just not as ready as I'd like to be," she murmurs, turning to look out the window. I sigh and grip the steering wheel a little tighter; I just want her to open up to me again.

"Well I'll be right there," I remind her. I can see her muscles tense immediately and my jaw clenches in slight anger.

"What?" I ask finally, my voice sharp and my patience slowly running out. Her shoulders shake slightly as she laughs, shaking her head and looking at me like she just said the answer to my question outloud.

"You really don't get it do you?" she asks, "It's not that I don't want to be with you Jesse, I want it so bad it hurts. It's that you're running around with these people who blow up bridges and race cars and shoot guns and sooner or later you're going to get caught!" She sniffles and wipes furiously at her eyes, smearing her makeup.

"I can't just sit around and wait for that, the day you get taken away probably forever. You may think you know what you're doing but you and Michael and Sam and Fi are not invincible and sooner or later you will learn that." And suddenly it's all clear to me now. She's scared. I can tell by the way her voice is shaking that she's terrified and it's all because of me. Knowing that makes me want to tell her she's right, to apologize to her and make it all better but at the same time she doesn't understand.

"You know it's not like we go around and do those things because we're bored. We're helping people who need it, people who don't get help form the police or anybody else. We're the only ones who listen sometimes!"

"And now you're blaming it on me?" she asks, pursing her lips. Damn it, I've done it now.

"No, I'm not blaming anybody." Thankfully we reach the club at the height of the conversation and I turn off the car and get out. Emma steps out and I wince as she slams the door, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walks over and links her arm through mine with a straight face.

Taking in a deep breath we head to the front door and stop at the end of the line. When we reach the front we stop in front of the larger than life bouncer who looks us over, tossing Emma a smile and a wink before stepping aside. That was easier than I thought.

Compared to outside the club is pretty dark, colored lights flashing across the floor and bouncing off the shine of Emma's dress. It's packed and she presses a little closer to me when some guy who smells strongly of tequila nearly crashes into her.

We fight our way to the bar and the bartender comes straight to us, leaning forward so he can hear us over the pulsating music and the crowd.

"Can I get you anything?" I look at Emma and nod, letting her make the order while I scan the room for Gomez. While I can't see him there's a group of men lined up in front of one of the couches, dressed in expensive looking suits and I can barely make out the guns they have tucked into their jackets.

Turning back to Emma she hands me a glass with a dark amber liquid in it, one whiff tells me it's bourbon and I toss it back in one gulp before slamming the glass back on the counter.

"I think we should wait it out for a little," Emma says, seating herself on a bar stool and nursing her bright pink drink. Although it doesn't sound too fun she's probably right so I sit down next to her and signal to the bartender to bring me another drink. Emma raises her eyebrows as I toss the drink back, taking a sip of her own and shaking her head.

"You may want to slow down," she says pointedly.

"I'm fine… just a little impatient I guess." Rolling her eyes she drains her glass and stands, taking my hand and dragging me onto the floor.

"I want a better look… I hope you're as light on your feet as you look." She smiles a little, pressing her body against mine and my face feels hot all of a sudden. Slowly she grinds her hips a little, turning us so she can see the men across the floor.

Squeezing my eyes shut I rest my hands on her hips, breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn't protest. Her hair brushes against my face whenever she moves, the scent of vanilla and cherries making itself present.

"See anything interesting?" she shakes her head, her hips still moving and the friction becoming unbearable.

"Not really, his crew's in the way but I know he's over there."

"You think we should make a move yet?" I ask, more and more impatient as the minutes wear on. Emma cocks her head to the side, thinking before she nods and leans up to whisper in my ear.

"Let me go in first, I think he'll respond better to a woman than a potential threat to his business." She pulls away and smooth's out her dress while making her way to Gomez's corner of the club, smiling at the men guarding it. They look uneasy at first, but suddenly I see Gomez stand up and catch a glimpse of Emma, ushering her to come sit with him.

She gives him an impish smile, keeping herself together event though I know she wants nothing more than to just shoot him on the spot. But so far so good and I cross my fingers as they delve into a conversation.

For at least twenty minutes they exchange smiles and Emma gives the occasional giggle before she leans in and whispers something in his ear, looking over and catching my eye. Gomez looks upset at first, but Emma sooths him with a hand on his chest and a few minutes of hushed talking, trying to convince him I'm worth this next hour of his time. Finally he relents and Emma stands up, strutting past the group and over to me.

"We're in but we've gotta make this good, he's really not happy someone else is making a move this big the same week he almost got taken out." She stops for a moment and looks at the ground, running a hand through her hair. Leaning in I wrap and arm around her waist and pull her a little closer.

"You're doing great," I whisper, hoping to encourage her to keep going until we can get out of here. All she does though is clear her throat and return to Gomez as I follow her, reaching out to shake his hand roughly when we get there.

"Oh man, I can't believe it, face to face with the big man on campus. How you doin'?" hesitantly Gomez shakes my hand, and Emma curls into his side in hopes of keeping him calm long enough for us to get the conversation going.

"And you are..?"

"Andre, call me Andre. I heard through our mutual friend Jade here that you may be able to help me with a problem I've got." Chuckling loudly Gomez sits up and takes a swig of his beer.

"I'm not sure what Miss Jade has told you but I don't just go into business with the first man who happens to find me at a club," wrapping an arm around Emma he gives a small smile.

"But lucky for you I've run into a little trouble recently and I need some man power to help with my next big shipment. If I like what you have to say then maybe we can work something out." So far so good, it looks like we might have made it in.

"Well alright, should I get your number or-"

"That's not necessary, simply meet me here again tomorrow night and we'll see what we can work out." We shake hands and I pull Emma against me as we walk out, both of us thankful we don't have to keep pretending around him. Just because I'm good at it doesn't make it any easier.

I'm trying desperately to keep up with emma as she weaves in and out of the crowds of people until she reaches the door, throwing it open and taking in gulps of fresh air. Turning my back to her I pull out my phone and dial Mike.

"Mike, did you and Sam get all that?" he sounds excited about how good things went and we make plans to meet up early in the morning and prepare for meeting number two. As I hang up I turn back around and see Emma watching me, her shoulders shaking as sobs tear through her and I can't speak. I'm so shocked that all I can do is rush forward and pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm so sorry you had to go in there." All she does is press her face into my shirt and cry harder.


	12. Soft Lips and Flat Tires

**This City Is On Fire**

That night I stayed at Emma's, neither one of us really wanting to be alone. I can tell she's a little uncomfortable about me staying with her again, the last time I had actually been here had been some time ago but at the same time I know my presence makes her a little calmer.

Michael and Sam had met us a few blocks away from the club after we got out looking ecstatic that we had gotten as much as we had. Our next meeting with Gomez is set for Friday night at a party at one of his houses. Today is Wednesday so we have some time to prepare, which I know Emma needs. It can't be easy to look into the eyes of the man that's responsible for your friend's death but she pulled it off well and I admire her for it.

After going over the recordings and making some of the final decisions Michael had allowed us to leave, telling me to take Emma home because he could tell just by looking at her that the job had taken its toll on her. I called Maddie while Emma was in the shower, no doubt trying to scrub away Gomez's touch and the scent of alcohol.

She asks me if everything went ok and I do my best to sound cheery, reassuring her that Emma just needed some company. Whether she believed me or not I'm not sure but she told both Emma and I goodnight and hopefully she would see us the next day. By the time I hang up Emma has already appeared, dressed in pajamas and holding out a beer.

"Thanks." She manages a small smile and sits on the other side of the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and turning on the TV in hopes of getting rid of some of the silence. After a few episodes of some ridiculous sitcom I stand up and grab my keys.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?" Looking up she shakes her head but I mentally remind myself to pick something up for her anyways.

Not even twenty minutes later I'm back with a bag in my hand, greasy hamburgers and fries inside. Emma is still awake, perched on the couch with a blanket over her. She smiles when she sees me and when she smells the food I have she perks up and follows me to the kitchen where I start emptying the bag.

"Thought you weren't hungry," I joke. She smiles and shrugs, taking one of the sandwiches and retreating back to the couch before unwrapping it and taking a bite. I join her and in no time we've managed to get rid of most of the food, now completely exhausted and sitting side by side.

"Em, you did good." I tell her, the TV having lost my attention a while ago, and she stiffens beside me. She's embarrassed about what happened after we left, she doesn't like people seeing her at her weakest points. She's like Fi in that way.

"Yeah right. I lost it, we're lucky he didn't see right through me." Sighing I turn slightly and look at her, noticing how upset she looks.

"Come on, you can't blame yourself. You're human, not made of stone. That guy… he _killed _your friend. I would be worried if you didn't freak out like that."

She laughs a little, "Thanks Jess, I don't think I've ever done something so hard before. I'm a detective, I should have known how to handle myself but for some reason…" She shrugs helplessly and shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's alright." I pull her into a hug, letting her cry as we lapse into silence once more. She lets us sit like this even after she finishes and it brings back memories I would rather push aside, I need to keep my mind clear.

When she finally moves she's looking at me but I can't tell what she's thinking and it kind of scares me. It's like something's controlling me and I lean in closer, hearing her sharp intake of breath. She doesn't say anything or push me away, and I take it as a good sign as I breathe in the scent of vanilla.

It happens quicker than I expected it to and suddenly it register that my lips are on her, and we quickly melt into each other, familiarity burning in our stomachs. And as quickly as it starts, it stops. Emma pulls away, her hands flat on my chest as she looks at me panicked. She stands up quickly and runs a hand through her hair and I wonder what she's going to do, she's got that deer in headlights look.

But instead of speaking, instead of telling me what's wrong she turns around and rushes to the bedroom and I hear the door slam shut behind her, leaving me speechless and somewhat embarrassed. Groaning loudly I slump onto the couch, wondering what the hell I had just done.

…

The next morning seems to come slowly and when I pull myself off of Emma's couch I'm sore and my head is pounding. I can smell coffee and I look into the kitchen and see Emma perched on the counter, reading the newspaper in front of her.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to walk in there, after last night I don't know how things are between us but I have a feeling they may not be good. I end up entering anyways and at first she doesn't look up, simply sipping her coffee and thumbing through the paper.

I pour myself a cup and lean against the counter opposite of her next to the stove. I feel guilty, knowing I shouldn't have rushed things especially when I knew she didn't want this. She made it clear the night before that what she was looking for wasn't with me. I guess I thought I could change her mind.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "about last night. I took it too far." She looks up and stares, no emotion, no anger, she just stares. And after grilling me under that green gaze for a moment she nods.

"Yeah, you did. But it takes two to tango." Hopping off the counter she grabs her coffee and heads into her bedroom, no doubt to get ready. She has to go to work for a psych evaluation today and I know she's dreading it but at the same time she has to keep up her work life or people will get suspicious.

We're doing a dangerous dance and she's the only thing keeping them away from us right now. Blowing out a puff of air I go and find my shoes, slipping them on and grabbing my keys. Maybe giving her a little space is a good thing right now.

…

I drive around for a while, deciding to stop at the Carlito and have a drink, hoping to blow off some steam while Emma's gone for the day. I'd rather sit down and talk to her about it but it's better for both of us to have clear minds when we do.

I scout out our normal spot outside on the patio and I'm relatively unsurprised when I see Sam already there sipping a mojito. He looks up and when he sees me he waves and I put on a fake smile, walking up and taking the seat in front of him.

"Jess, you did good last night. I mean, that was Michael Westen level stuff back there." He exclaims and I snort and eye him like he's crazy.

"Hey, I may have been a desk jockey when you met me but I do have some field experience." Sam rolls his eyes good naturedly, smiling when the waitress walks up and hands me my drink. Taking a sip I let the alcohol soothe me, catching the questioning glance coming from Sam. I normally don't drink this early in the day.

"You alright brother?" he asks. I shrug, I'm not too sure right now but I'm thankful for his concern.

"More girl problems?" Damn. Leave it to Sam to know what's wrong when it comes to women. Knowing I've been made I nod, folding my arms over my chest and suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the upcoming conversation.

"Come on, spill," he said, leaning in closer. "If anyone knows what they're talking about it's me." Even though I might regret this, I decide I've got nothing better to do.

"Alright, last night we were talking about the job and Emma… she was upset with how things went at the end, she thinks she's weak but she just doesn't see how she's so much stronger than most people I know." Sam nodded in sympathy, he and Emma got on pretty well despite his early dislike of her. Once he found out Michael was alright with her he warmed up quickly.

"That girl's tough. She got him talking quicker than anyone probably could have." He took another sip of his drink.

"Exactly," I tell him, glad he agrees with me. "I told her that and she was upset, she started crying and I was sitting next to her. When she was done she was looking at me and she was just so close… and I kissed her."

Sam's eyes widen, he knows how tense things have been between us and that combined with the alcohol I'm drinking probably tells him it was a bad idea. "Aw brother, what did she say?"

"Nothing. She didn't say a damn thing. Just looked at me for a second then went in the bedroom. I apologized this morning but she didn't say much."

"What is she doing now?" he asked.

I purse my lips, "she had a mandatory psych evaluation."

Sam made a face, his nose crinkling up slightly. "I always did hate those things."

For another hour or so Sam and I talk a little longer and I learned there was a reason I never drank in the mornings. After my first drink I order an ice tea and Sam laughs as he sips another mojito. I leave first, deciding to do something else to keep myself busy for the remainder of the day and browsing through some weird thrift shop when my phone rings.

"Yeah?" I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Jess, I need you to pick me up." Emma's voice assaults my ear drums and I pull the phone back as she yells a curse in the background.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried something happened. She huffs and I hear a car door slam.

"My damn tire is flat and I don't have a jack." Hearing her frustration I bite back a chuckle and pull my keys out.

"I'll be there. Where are you?" there's a pause and some shuffling on her end

"About a mile past the gas station on fifth."

"I'll be there." I tell her and hang up before she gets any angrier.

I see emma before I pull up, leaning against her shiny SUV with her sunglasses covering her eyes. She looks pissed, arms folded across her chest and her jaw clenched tight. Getting out of the car I walk over and inspect the damage to her tire, seeing in almost completely out of air.

"How'd you manage that?" I ask and she growls as she stalks over and stands beside me.

"I don't know, ran over something I think." She shakes her head and nods towards my car.

"Can we go now?" I raise an eyebrow at her eagerness but I don't question it, nodding and sliding into the passenger's seat. It's a long shot, but I try starting a conversation, convinced the silence will drive me crazy.

"Did everything go alright?" she gives a hollow laugh and shrugs.

"I guess. I sat on a couch while some stranger asked me questions about how I felt for an hour and a half." Her voice has raised some and she looks a little ashamed, her face melting into an apologetic half smile.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I had a psych session and they're never easy… Does the CIA give those?" I blink at the question, it's only the second time she's ever mentioned the agency or me being a part of it.

"Sometimes, depends I guess. The last few years I was stuck at a desk so I had no need for them."

Soon her apartment comes into view and I slow down and pull into the mostly empty parking lot, pulling into her spot and killing the engine. She reaches around and grabs her purse, setting it in her lap and glancing at me.

"Thanks for picking me up. I could've called someone else but I wasn't really in the mood for sympathy right now." she laughs a little, and it's cheerier than it has been lately. I smile and wave her off.

"No problem, I wasn't doing anything productive anyways. See you tomorrow night?"

"You gonna pick me up?" she asks, sly smile playing on her glossed lips. It's a nice contrast to the scowl she had been wearing most of the day.

"I guess I have to now, unless you want Sam to."

She shakes her head quickly, "No thanks. He's cool but he talks way too much for me."

We both laugh because it's true, Sam could hold a conversation about anything for hours.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at six then." She slips out of the car and closes the door, waving and looking at me through the open window until she disappears inside and I'm left there staring at the empty space she had just been occupying.

I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into but sooner or later I'll figure it out. I just hope it includes a happy ending for all of us.

* * *

i'm not sure if I like this chapter, I've been writing it all day and I kept getting distracted. Let me know what you think?


	13. Jealousy and Sinking Glasses

Hopefully this makes up for the sorta suckish last chapter!

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

Friday afternoon I spend most of my time with Mike and Sam, while Fi and Emma get together at her place. I can't be sure but I have a feeling my conversation with Sam had made it back to Mike and Fi and that's why everyone is split up. I don't really mind though because it's easier to focus when she's not right next to me and I don't have to worry about the questioning looks from Mike and the constant need to tell him we're alright.

Tonight is the big party at one of Gomez's houses where we're supposed to pitch him our plan, hoping he buys it and agrees to show us where his stash is and how he's supposed to get it out. Emma is working on how the police will find out because with a shipment this big and the price on Gomez's head we can't go with our normal bystander call in.

If things go right she should be able to pull off Mike acting as a PI Emma and David had been using recently who just got some information. If we're lucky things should go smoothly but after being in this game for a while, none of us are holding our breath.

"Alright," Mike announces, clapping his hands together eagerly, "we've got three hours until we need to get you two in. You got the story down?"

Cracking my knuckles and leaning against the breakfast bar I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I got it. You do know you're not the only spy in the room right?"

He narrows his eyes but doesn't comment, handing me some sunglasses and looking at me with a guarded look. When I take them I can tell they're a little heavier than they should be. They're no doubt a mic or something. He confirms my thoughts almost instantly.

"Sam was able to get a bug in one of the ear pierces. Put em' on or hook them to your shirt, either way make sure they stay with you the whole time."

"Got it, we ready to go now?" Sam and mike gather their things and we all head out to the charger, ready to head over to Fi's and pick up Emma.

The ride seems so much shorter than it is and when we pull up to Fi's house she's already outside with Emma who's dressed in blue jean shorts and a loose deep purple tank top, the straps of her bathing suit visible. She looks like a younger version of Fi, who leant her some of her clothes and obviously had a hell of a time playing designer. Sometimes I forget she was the only woman on the team before Emma came along.

Fi is also letting us use her car tonight; because we have to make it look like our business is successful otherwise Gomez will probably turn us away at the door. There isn't any conversation between Emma and I as everyone stands on Fi's front lawn and it earns us a confused look from her and a knowing one from Sam.

And then there's Mike who doesn't look like he even has a clue, he's just leaning against the smooth body of the charger with his arms crossed. Deciding we don't want to waste time Emma and I split up and head to Fi's car while the other three pile into the charger and fall in behind us, keeping a safe distance.

Gomez's house is a fair distance away, just a little past south beach on a private piece of land overlooking the ocean and obviously guarded by the best security his money could buy. No doubt the one he favors most.

There's already a massive crowd of people, filing through the door at an alarming rate. There are girls who look barely old enough to drink dressed in skimpy clothes and bikini's hanging off of men who range from the business type to the average party animal. All of them taking advantage of the free alcohol.

"You ready?" I ask Emma, noticing she still hasn't spoken. She nods and loops her arm through mine, her sandals slapping the ground as we ascend up the stone steps. I have the sunglasses Mike gave me resting in the pocket of my light blue shirt and a cell phone in the pocket of my khaki shorts. A precaution Sam said may come in handy if there's a situation or we need to make a quick getaway.

One of the men from the club is standing in the doorway, not turning anyone away but obviously keeping an eye on the people entering his boss's house. He's got a stony expression, eyes flicking from face to face with little interest. When he sees us however there's a look of recognition and he moves from his spot against the wall and approaches us, waving towards the glass door on the other side of the room.

"Come with me, the boss has been waiting for you." Emma and I share a look, while it's good that Gomez had remembered our meeting the urgency in the man's voice worried me. Things were either about to go deep down south or in the exact direction we want it to go in.

We're lead outside where there's a large pool, the entire backyard itself meeting with the beach about forty feet from the door. Palm trees serve as much of the décor, a few light fixtures near the house and a bar on the opposite side. It's a pretty nice place.

There's a private setup of chairs away from everyone else and we can see Gomez with a few other men and a young woman on his lap, kissing his neck as he whispers in her ear. When he sees us though he perks up and whispers in her ear again and she stands up, hurrying away and joining a group of girls at the pools side.

Emma tightens her grip on my arm as Gomez smiles at her and she sends a seductive one back in his direction. he stands up to greet us, shaking my hand and pulling Emma into his arms and kissing her cheek. She leans into it but I can see the discomfort and desperation in her eyes, it makes my stomach twist a little tighter.

"I see the two of you were serious about that offer," he says, sitting down and offering us a drink. Emma obediently sips hers as she replaces the other young woman who had previously been on his lap. I can tell right now that she's the main reason we got this meeting. He probably doesn't even give a damn about our fake drugs; he just wanted to see her again because even when I try to speak he has his eyes on her, watching her every movement.

She sends him smiles and giggles whenever he whispers in her ear and as stupid as it sounds I can't shake the feeling of jealousy that runs through my veins. This guy is a murderer, and I know she has absolutely no interest in him but seeing his hands on her and the way his eyes roam her body makes me sick.

"So," he says, taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass, "this proposition of yours, what does it entail exactly?"

Giving a knowing smile I lean forward, sitting on the edge of my chair. "We have a shipment of coke we need to get out but we haven't been able to take it out of our storage because of that cop getting killed last week. Too many boys in blue to risk it." He nods as if he understands perfectly, the cigar between his lips bobbing.

"Yes, the police have been causing quite a disturbance around my shipping yard lately. And how did you hear about me? I don't exactly give out these kinds of details to just anyone." Emma's eyes widen in slight panic, because if we don't answer right this could be the end.

Things on the streets or more complex than they seem and just because you hear it from the homeless man on the corner or the gangster running the hood downtown doesn't mean that's who it started with. Clearing my throat I laugh loudly and he looks at me, obviously confused. If I was going to play this I had to do it well.

"Oh man, you really think you're that big of a secret? You are the _biggest _bad wolf in this city; you haven't been a secret for a long time." Throwing back the rest of my drink I suppress a tremor as the scotch burns my throat.

"But don't worry," Emma speaks out, "We don't go running our mouths to the first person willing to pay up. We have respect for those who work hard like ourselves. We want your help because you're the best and together if you're willing we could make one hell of a profit." She bats her eyelashes at him and I can almost swear that he just about melts.

For a moment Gomez just looks at her but then his face breaks out in a huge grin and he wraps his arm around her waist, laughing and sending me a pleased look.

"I'll say this for you Andre; you definitely know how to pick them. Where did you find this girl anyways?"

"Oh you know, I just got lucky one day," I laugh, shifting uncomfortably when his lips graze her earlobe and he whispers something I once again can't hear. I can tell he's done talking business for now so I settle in and prepare for a few hours of alcohol and watching Emma keep Gomez company.

…

It's close to ten thirty when we finally settle back in and Gomez reeks of smoke and bourbon, a tight grip on Emma who looks all but comfortable as she squirms beneath his hands. They come over and sit down on the couch, laughing as if they've known each other for years.

"Andre, Jade here told me a little more about your ideas and I have to say you've piqued my interests. After the focus on my men and I, I had to lower my next shipment. But I think with the addition of yours and the use of my trucks we could make a very rewarding profit. Split evenly of course." The last words are spoken harshly like a threat, as if he's expecting me to deny the conditions.

Smiling like a maniac who's downed too many of the concoctions from the bar I roughly shake his hand and agree, desperate to get out of here because I'm almost as uncomfortable as Emma is.

"It sounds perfect. But I need to set a date on when I'll be able to come by and check out your trucks." This wipes the smile right of his face and he leans forward so our faces our inches apart, lowering his voice.

"No one said anything about taking you to my dock. The police have never caught me because I don't disclose information as sacred as this. Why do you think none of my enemies have been able to steal my shipments?" leaning in as well I put on a serious face, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come on man, you don't really think I'm stupid enough to trust you with my shipment without finding out exactly where it's going and who's handling it do you? Do I really look like an idiot to you?" my voice has raised a couple notches and a few people near us have begun watching. Obviously not wanting to cause a scene he straightens up and begrudgingly nods, holding out his hand. I take it and give it a rough shake.

"Alright, you can come by Sunday when the workers have gone home. There will be a man, Jeremy, who works for me there. He keeps the other dock workers from discovering my merchandise. I'll call ahead and he'll be expecting you."

"Sounds-"

"Ah, wait." He demands, "Jeremy is not like the other workers. There's a reason he works under me and he will not hesitate to shoot you if you try anything. Do you hear me?" he looks deathly serious, so much so I actually have to admit that it was intimidating.

"You got it. As soon as I get a good look around I'll call you and we can work out a shipping date." Looking more satisfied than before he agrees, excusing himself after telling us goodnight and pecking Emma on the cheek.

Grabbing her arm I begin walking back to the door, trying to organize my thoughts over the booming of the stereo. It's dark out now and the only light comes from the fixtures and some flashing ones although I can't tell where those are coming from.

We've just about cleared the perimeter of the pool when I feel someone bump into my side. I lose my grip on Emma's hand and feel myself being propelled forward. Instinctively I break the fall with my hands, feeling the concrete ground scrape them. I hear a clatter and a splash and when I look over I see my sunglasses right as they tumble into the water.

"Dammit!" I curse, smacking the ground before Emma helps me stand back up and I scramble to my feet, pulling her closer. We're both wearing expressions of dread as we watch them slowly sink to the bottom, taking everything we had just gathered with us.

Mike is going to kill me.


	14. Fear, Hollow Threats and Walking It Off

**This is extremely short I know but I like to think of it as more of a filler chapter. Plus I have a sinus infection and a stomach bug right now on top of having to study for my midterms this week before the semester ends. In other words RL is trying to make me miserable. But I can promise that by next weekend there will be a nice long chapter with a little more action and romance than we've been seeing lately. Everyone stay safe this week and I'll work on the next chapter as quick as I can!**

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

Grabbing Emma's arm we quickly weave our way through the crowd and into the house, passing the thug by the door before we practically sprint out into the dark. The look that he gives us doesn't go unnoticed by right now I don't care because I have to get to Michael first before he loses his head over the glasses. Emma hasn't said a word since Gomez brought her back and I really want to ask if she's alright but she looks just as panicked as I am.

Other than the light coming from the backyard we're running blind so finding the car proves to be a little difficult and I can feel myself staring to lose my cool. After a moment Emma pulls her arm out of my grasp and takes Fi's car keys from me, obviously a little saner than I am right now and she walks a few steps ahead, letting out a tiny laugh when she finds the car and unlocks it before sliding into the driver's seat and giving me a pointed look.

"I'm driving. You need to calm down." Her voice is stern and I can't find a reason to argue with her so I drop into the passenger's seat and put my head in my hands. I can't even think straight.

"Crap, this is bad. This is really, really bad," I moan. Emma's eyes are sympathetic as she maneuvers out of the huge driveway. As we reach the end she stops and looks at me questioningly.

"Where do you wanna go? We can meet up with them somewhere nearby or we can head to the loft and let him catch up to us there so he has some time to cool off."

"Uh, just head to Mike's ok? I need the time to get our story together." Nodding and offering a comforting pat on the arm she pulls out and we start the drive back, an awkward silence filling the car as we realize how bad this is. Thankfully we're at least thirty minutes away from the loft so I have a little time to think before we have to face the others.

Even though it's not really anybody's fault I've worked as a spy long enough to know that when you're assigned you a job you do it and you do it right. And knowing Mike has been a spy for so long I know how obsessed he is with accuracy and the ability to do things quickly, and even though it seems over the top you start to expect that from everyone you work with too.

That being said I have enough knowledge and experience of working with Mike to know he's going to be pissed. Really pissed. And I think Emma knows this too because she's chewing on her bottom lip and giving me a look that screams "this is trouble."

"Don't worry about it," I tell her when I catch her looking at me, "it's not your fault, he's not going to say anything to you." Whether she finds comfort in that or not I don't know but soon her shoulders begin to relax and some of the panic leaves her face. If I can keep her calm than we should stand a pretty good chance of telling Mike our story before he bites our heads off. Of course, that is pretty wishful thinking on my part

…

We reach the loft in what seems like light year speed and even after we stop neither of us make an effort to move. Even though I know what her answer will be I consider telling Emma to go home and let me handle it myself, it was my mess after all. But quickly I push the thought aside when I hear the voices coming from the other side of the metal gate and I psych myself up as I step out of the car. I hear Emma's door slam shut too and feel her standing right behind me, a comforting hand on my arm as I walk into the new warzone we've created.

Now, I've seen Michael Westen mad before, but never like this. If looks could actually kill Emma and I would be puddles on the ground, not standing a chance. He's fuming. His face is red, the veins in his neck are bulging and I suddenly can't remember what I was going to say. Fi and Sam are at the top of the stairs with worried looks on their faces as they watch. Michael is the first one to step closer and into the light coming from the lamp overhead with arms folded across his chest as he swallows thickly.

"We were this close you guys. This close to wrapping this whole thing up and being done with it. All we needed was the tape to turn in when we called the cops and now unless we can actually get the cops there while the transfer is going on he's going to walk." Surprisingly Mike's voice is a lot calmer than I thought it would be but the pure fury in his eyes betrays all of that.

It's true that we could still go through with the plan and just have the cops show up early but the risk that we would be caught there at the same time was too great which is why we needed the tape. I sigh and take a few steps towards Mike, because I don't want him to think I'm afraid of him. He's an equal opponent but nothing for me to fear.

"Mike it was an accident, some drunken party boy knocked us over and the glasses fell in the water. Weren't you able to save anything from the tape?" I glance up at Sam because he knows a lot more about this stuff and when he shakes his head I mentally curse. Scrubbing my face with my hands I start throwing out suggestions.

"We still have the meeting at the dock. It's possible we can get something useful from that." Shaking his head Michael starts pacing, running a hand through his short hair.

"No, the guy you're meeting with is already a rat, he's not going to risk any more than he already has running his mouth to someone he doesn't know. "

"You know Michael," Fi speaks up for the first time since we arrived, slinking down the stairs and stopping in front of her boyfriend, "there may be another way to get what we need."

There's doubt in her eyes, which is the first thing that makes me skeptical about what she's going to suggest. The second is the look she's sending in our direction. But Michael, desperate for anything that will save our asses, looks interested.

"What is it Fi?" he encourages her to speak, leaning back against the railing with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well," Fi starts, "we know that we can't just send the two of you back in there and start asking for him to go over the plan again. That's just going to make him suspicious and get Jesse and Emma killed if something goes wrong. But, we know that Gomez has a soft spot for _Jade_. He was all over her tonight and I know no man in his right mind would turn down the opportunity to spend a little time with a girl he can't get off his mind."

No. No way, no how. It's an awful plan, the worst I've ever heard if I'm being honest. Fi is actually suggesting sending Emma in by herself with a killer. I may not like the fact that she has to go near him at all but every other time she's been with me and I've been able to keep my eye on her. This time she'd be going in alone and event he thought of her having police training isn't enough for me to agree to this.

Of course, that would mean I actually had a say in the matter.

"I'll do it." Suddenly, Emma surprises all of us when she speaks up, brushing her long hair out of her face and looking Michael dead in the eye. "And I don't need the pep talks. I know what I'm doing."

Looking back at me she adds, "This man as good as killed my best friend right in front of me. If you think I'm just going to sit on the sidelines and let him get away than you don't know me like you think you do."

Turning around she pushes past me and walks out, leaving me staring at the spot she was just occupying while Fi smiles victoriously before sauntering back up the stairs and into the loft. Casting a look back at Michael I swallow my anger and point at him.

"I know you just want this to be done Mike but if anything happens to her…" I can't even finish the sentence because the thought of the threat actually becoming a possible outcome is too much to think about. Instead I opt for walking out and clearing my mind, brushing past Emma and stomping across the pavement. Tomorrow's going to be another busy day.


	15. Cold Hands and Staring Down The Barrel

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it's very inspiring! I hope you enjoy it and that everyone has a wonderful Christmas/weekend.**

**While this isn't an M rating it is a pretty high T, just so you know. Mostly because I'm paranoid though.**

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

After leaving Mike's house, I start walking. I don't have an actual destination in mind; I just keep walking and trying to clear my head. I've got a million emotions running through me and all of them are fighting to take center stage in my head. Anger is winning so far, but I'm having trouble deciding who it really is I'm mad at. Mike is at the top of the list, because he's letting this happen, but then again I know he didn't force anyone to agree to this plan.

I'm a little mad at myself if I'm honest, if I hadn't dropped the glasses than there would be no need to send Emma in by herself. I squeeze my eyes shut and draw in a breath, every time I think about it my stomach turns. It's dangerous for anybody, let alone the girl who doesn't even have a fraction of the training the rest of us have and sending her in may just get her killed.

Shaking off the anger and the thoughts I quicken my pace, trying to fight my way throw the crowds that line the street. I've entered the busier part of downtown, the one that holds the more upscale clubs and bars. I never come down here unless it's for a job and while I would have loved these places a few years ago I have my plate pretty full now and my energy level is little to none. The last time I was actually in a club this nice was a few nights ago and even then it was all business. I always offered to take Emma somewhere nice like that but she was quitter than most women I had dated.

She's young but she's still very subdued, not like a lot of other people her age who like partying and going out in their spare time. She likes calm and quiet, mostly going out to restaurants and then right back home after. It's different for me, being a former spy and current freelancer, but it's definitely something I admire. Sometimes you need someone who will make you stop to take a break for a while.

The funny thing is, she's like a completely different person when she's at work. She's confident, fearless and completely determined to find the answer no matter what it takes. Sometimes I think that's what draws Mike to her. If he knew she wasn't going to stick around until the end he probably would've turned and walked out the door as soon as she opened her mouth.

By now the crowds have thinned out and the streets are mostly empty, nothing more than a few couples and a shop owner smoking a cigarette outside his store. I hear a car coming up behind me and it slows until it's come to a stop beside me. I know it's Emma before I even look over, mostly because she wouldn't go home until she knew where I was at. I'm expecting her to be upset that I walked away, I'm sure she didn't want to be alone after another round as Gomez's leading lady for the night.

I cast her a sideways glance, hands shoved deep into my pockets. I'm still wearing the clothes from the party but I can tell that she's changed. Her tank top and shorts have been replaced by a baby blue sundress and she's looking at me worriedly.

"When did you get your car back?" I ask casually, remembering the last time I saw the thing it was sitting on the side of the road with a flat tire. She shrugs her shoulders slightly and sighs.

"Fi took me to go get it. Now get in," she says firmly, her patience quickly running out. Feeling too exhausted to argue I go ahead and get in, thankful to sit down and rest my legs.

"You know I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's supposed to ride all over town looking for you," I say while trying to lighten the mood.

She rolls her eyes but laughs with me. "You are, but I was the one with enough sense to wait until I had a ride."

It didn't need asking, we went straight to Emma's apartment, practically dragging our exhausted bodies up the stairs and inside. I strip off my button up that's now covered in sweat and toss it in the hamper in the bathroom. Emma's somewhere in the bedroom looking through some of the stuff I've left here and trying to find something that looks professional for tomorrow. With all these parties and meeting I'm running out of nice clothes; not that I had many to begin with.

I'm standing over the sink and looking in the mirror, noticing the dark circles beneath my eyes. These past few weeks are taking their toll, not only on me but the whole team as well. Sighing I splash some cold water on my face and take a few deep breaths, tightly gripping the edge of the sink.

The thought of the busy week ahead is giving me a headache and all I want to do is sleep. Tomorrow I have to go to the shipping dock and meet with our inside guy and Emma will go and see Gomez. It seems like a good set up, he'll be distracted while we get the layout of the place and figure out just how he plans on getting the drugs out of the city.

A sudden knock on the door distracts me and Emma's voice filters through. "Jess, are you alright?"

She sounds concerned and I know I'm worrying her. The whole time we've been on this case I've been nothing but stoic, but now I'm reaching a breaking point and it's showing. Opening the door I'm met with her leaning against the wall, jaw clenched as she watches me. Her eyes are burning holes through me. Taking a chance I reach out and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, holding my breath and listening to hers catch in her throat.

"I'm OK," I say in a whisper, "just worried." She closes her eyes and exhales, leaning into my touch.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl." She giggles a bit when I laugh and hesitantly she leans in and rests her forehead against my shoulder, sighing deeply.

"God this is crazy," she breathes, "I'm just ready for this to be over."

Pressing my lips to her hair I breathe in the scent, wrapping an arm around her and holding her tightly, as if she'll slip away. "It will be soon. I promise."

She looks up, eyes shining with unshed tears and I can't help but think that I put them there. What she does next surprises me more than it should but I don't care. Her lips brush against mine, carefully as if she's testing the waters before deciding to jump in. It's like magnets and we're drawn together so quickly I barely have time to blink. Emma wraps her arms around my neck, fingers twined together while I grasp her hips and pull her close. after a moment the need ot breathe trumps our desires and we pull apart; only briefly though.

Things heat up quicker than I expect and she begins snaking her hands beneath my white t-shirt, forcing it over my head before she tosses it onto the floor. I want things to go farther, but inside I know she may not be acting rationally and the last thing I want is for her to regret something. For her to regret us. Grabbing her shoulders I pull back, looking in her eyes.

"Em, you gotta be sure," I pant, the fire burning in my stomach getting hotter by the second. The corner of her mouth tips up slightly and she pulls out of my grasp, looping a finger through my belt loop and pulling me forward. Our faces are so close I could kiss her again but I hold back.

"I'm sure," she whispers. "Please, just let me have this. I need this… I need you." And that's all it takes. Our lips collide roughly, hands roaming desperately in an attempt to rediscover what we'd thought we'd lost. I push her back, stumbling into the bedroom until we're right in front of the bed and all of a sudden things seem real. I pull her dress over her head in one swift movement, revealing the curves of her body and sucking in a breath. She was so damn beautiful.

From there things begin to blur, but the taste of her lips lingers on mine and the sound of her gasps send chills through me as we fall into bed. It comes back to me quickly, what she likes and what turns her on; what slows her down and what makes her beg. All of it rushes through my mind as sweat soaks us and the smell of sex wafts through the air.

Our hips move in sync heat and friction building up so quickly it makes me dizzy. My lips travel over every inch of her skin, and her back arches as she moans. Her fingernails scrape against my back and I can tell she's close. When she welcomes me inside her, hips jutting forward almost instantly, her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth opens. She's clinging to me as we reach the edge, slowly tumbling over and beginning a descent that has both of us fighting for breath, names tearing form our lips.

In the final moments she clings to me tightly, face pressed into the crook of my neck as she pants. Bracing myself with my hands I try and catch my breath while my chest heaves heavily and Emma's head flops back against the pillows, a smile on her face. Collapsing onto the bed beside her I stare at the ceiling, trying to get my mind to stop racing and my heart to stop beating as fast.

Part of me has waited for this for what feels like years for this and it was everything I remember it being but the other part feels, even though it's what she wanted, that maybe this wasn't meant to be just yet. Both of us are tired and to be honest I feel like I'm operating on nothing but pure willpower. I haven't slept in days, not for more than a few hours at least and my last honest meal seems like a distant memory. I know Emma is no different and even though she seemed to enjoy it as much as I do, pressure makes you do things you're not exactly aware of.

For now I keep the thought to myself, happy to have Emma back where she is. Right now she has her head on my chest and a hand resting on my stomach, fingers stroking my skin gently. Wrapping my arm around her I press a kiss to her hair, listening to her breathing even out before I finally close my eyes, allowing myself to finally slow down for a bit.

…

The next morning I wake up in a bed that isn't my own and for a moment I forget where exactly I am. Blinking a few times I let my vision clear before slowly sitting up, rubbing a hand over my face. Emma's bedroom comes into view, the memories of last night coming along with it. it hadn't been a dream.

For the first time I notice her side of the bed is empty and my brow furrows in confusion as I stumble on tired legs, going to look for my t-shirt when I notice the only thing I can find are my boxers shorts. Pulling the shorts back on I walk to through the hallway and see my shirt where we left it last night and the sensation of cold hands on my skin from last night sends a tremor through me.

I hear the sound of the shower on the other side of the door but I push it open anyways to get to my tooth brush. I can hear Emma humming and a smile flashes across my face.

"You should go professional," I say over the drum of the water. She squeaks when she hears my voice and draws back the curtain, peering around and glaring at me. I smirk in return.

"Are we meeting Michael in a little bit? I figure he wants to go over what's gonna happen, it seems to be his thing." She says, leaning against the porcelain wall as she watches me through the mirror, still unmoving. Quirking an eyebrow I spit the foam into the sink and rinse my toothbrush.

"You need some help or are you just enjoying the view?" I ask sarcastically. When a devilish grin breaks out on her face I feel my face flush. She giggles and disappears behind the curtain again.

"Last night not enough for you?" she asks in a sing song voice before the water shuts off. Grabbing a towel off the rack I place it in her outstretched hand and wait until she emerges, a large cloud of steam following her. Catching her arm I pull her close and press a kiss to her lips, feeling as if someone else has taken over my body. A few days ago I never would've tried something like this but now... Things have changed.

"Last night… Was amazing." I say between pecks, and she smiles into my lips, beads of water trickling down her neck and collar bone. She pulls away and grabs another towel, wringing her hair with it as she saunters out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

She dresses quickly while I make coffee in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and mindlessly scanning the paper. Emma comes in and takes one of the mugs I have set on the counter taking a sip before flitting around and grabbing her bag, pulling out her cellphone.

"I told Fi we'd call in the morning when we were up; she said she'd have Michael up and at the Carlito whenever we wanted to meet." She says, tapping out her text before laying the device on the counter.

"You need to go get dressed," she observes, pointing to the clothes she has laying out on the back of the couch.

After dressing in record speed I reemerge and see her waiting by the door, car keys in hand while she looks at her phone.

Casting me a glance she asks, "Ready? Mike and Fi are heading to the Carlito right now."

Grabbing my gun I nod and usher her out the door. "Ready as I'll ever be."

…

After the usual meet with Michael I head down to the loading dock, waiting patiently for this Jeremy guy. Emma was a little hesitant for me to go which is a little funny because just the night before I had made a big deal about her going for Gomez on her own. of course the circumstances had been different than.

The sun is beating down on me and I'm becoming more impatient with each passing minute. I don't know what Gomez's guy looks like but he shouldn't be that hard to spot. The workers here operate on rotations and right now there are only about a dozen actually working.

Folding my arms across my chest I lower my sunglasses when I see a younger man walking towards me, suspicion painted on his face. He's got on a bright blue uniform and hie tries hiding his face with a baseball cap pulled down low.

He walks up to me and grabs my arm without a word, pulling me along with him. I start to protest but he pulls a gun from his waist band and shoves it into my side, willing me to keep walking. Knowing Gomez I should have expected something like this.

The man, I think Gomez called him Jeremy, walks me to the back of the dock until we're alone behind some of the heavy red crates before he pulls the gun away and puts it back in his waistband. His expression is stony but he looks a lot calmer than I feel which is probably a good thing. Then again you never can tell with people like this.

"Are you Andre?" he asks casually, pulling a cigarette and lighter out. I nod, straightening out my jacket and watching him closely. He takes a drag before offering it to me but I shake my head.

"So," I say, clapping my hands together and trying to get this show on the road, "Gomez said you're gonna show me where everything's gonna go down." Jeremy chuckles and takes another puff, blowing a cloud of thick smoke in my direction.

"I told him it was risky doing business with a guy from a club but he seems to trust you. Either that or he really likes the little lady you've got tailing after you. She's a pretty one, I'll give her that." He says calmly, and I feel my blood boil. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going.

"You uh.. You've met her before?" I ask, trying to sound casual. Jeremy casts his cool gaze on me before he smirks, shrugging one shoulder like it was nothing.

"Not exactly. I've seen her around before though… Although the last time I saw her here name wasn't Jade." Hearing this I squeeze my eyes shut and curse under my breath. Putting on a poker face I laugh loudly and try looking confused.

"You sure we're talking about the same girl? I've known Jade for a while and she never mentioned anything about another-" I'm interrupted mid babble by a sharp click.

Opening my eyes I'm not exactly surprised to be looking down the barrel of another gun but the feeling isn't something you ever get used to. Jeremy is looking at me with a smug expression, cocking his head to the side as he watches me squirm.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. And you better start explaining."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun (I've always wanted to do that!) Nothing like a good ol' cliffhanger to last us until Christmas is over right? But really please don't hate me, I actually didn't plan this when I started writing this chapter but I think it makes it a little more exciting and now I have a completely different direction for his story and it is pretty awesome. Again, everyone have a Merry Christmas and be safe!**

**Up next: Revelations are made and a life hangs in the balance.**


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**This City Is On Fire**

I try hard to stifle my fear. It may not be the first time I've had a gun at my face and I can assure that it won't be the last but there's something about the situation that makes me feel uneasy. It's too quiet for one; I'm expecting Gomez's cavalry to come rushing in, guns blazing and ready to punish me as a traitor, because in reality that's all I really am.

I can't help but wonder if Gomez even knows and I have the strange feeling he doesn't and my mind is racing trying to figure out why. It doesn't make sense and suddenly I have the terrifying thought that maybe we're dealing with something a little more serious than a drug deal. My gaze locks with Jeremy's, steely grey eyes boring into me with hate and his hand quiver slightly as the gun is shoved further in my face.

"Man, calm down," I say soothingly, "what are you talking about?" I play the confused middle man card and hope it can already get the damn gun out of my face. It's so close now I can smell the metal and oil.

"I know your girl, Jade, is dirty." He spits, the corners of his mouth curling up in a wicked smile. I had to make play and I had to make it fast. Otherwise a huge shipment of heroin was going to be the least of my problems. Knitting my eyebrows together and drop my hands back to my sides, forming fists.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask in a fierce voice, daring to step closer. "I've known Jade since she was nothing. When I met her she was a party girl with an addiction to fill and a mouth she didn't know how to shut. I would damn well know if she was trying to play me." Jeremy's face falters but he recovers quickly and smiles once more.

"Come on I know you can lie better than that. You can't tell me you didn't know she was on PD's side. I've been working these docks for six years, under Gomez for four. I know everyone that walks in and out and I'm telling you that she bleeds blue." Listening to Jeremy's rant my gut clenches. He's one of those guys hell-bent on loyalty, whether it's because he feels he owes it or because his life depends on it. Right now I can't tell which of those applies here.

I'm starting to sweat, panic welling up so quick I'm almost sure it's going to burst the damn I've put up. Thinking quickly I switch the angle I've been working. Maybe the truth is better than a lie this time around.

Reaching out I land a punch to Jeremy's jaw and he staggers, the gun falling from his hand and clattering on the concrete. He straightens up and comes towards me but I deliver an elbow to his ribs, grabbing him and wrestling him up against the wall. He's looking at me with so much hate I wasn't sure it was possible and he struggles against my grasp.

"Who are you?" he asks, thrashing around like a fish out of water. Pressing him against the wall a little harder I lean in close and keep my voice low.

"Right now I'm the only guy that can help you. If Gomez gets word you knew about this you're dead. If you wait around here and this gets to the police, you're dead. One way or the other Gomez will find a way to get to you unless you help me." Pulling the gun from my waistband I flick the safety off, wanting to make my point perfectly clear.

"I need you to tell me everything you know. About Gomez, about this investigation. Everything. If you can help me, then I can help you." I let him go and he stumbles a bit, looking up and seeing my face and the gun. Finally he relents.

"Alright," he breathes, running a hand over his face. He looks scared now and I wonder how much of the repercussions are going to fall back on him. My guess is a lot.

"I've been watching these docks for Gomez for years. I keep track of who comes in and who come out. I know what they do, who they're with. All of it. After the shootout at the marina the cops came looking around, using the tip one of those good for nothing thugs gave them." He sighs and leans against one of the big red crates.

"Of course I made sure I was the one they counted on for info about the docks. I could point them in the other direction if things went wrong stuff like that."

"And what happens when they start snooping around anyways?" I challenge. Jeremy swallows and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Normally they don't. The stories I sell are pretty believable and with all the other workers clueless they have no reason too."

"Normally?" I echo. He nods and lets out a shaky breath.

"This last time, after that undercover cop was killed they were mad. They had this bust planned, someone had tipped them off and they knew the crew was coming by to check things out. After the last few weeks Gomez said he couldn't be too careful; had all these checks in place to make sure he lasted until this shipment…" He looks up at me with pleading eyes and shies away from the gun. His voice has taken on a panicked tone and something inside of me is screaming, clawing and scratching to get my attention.

"Please, it was an accident. I didn't think anybody would get hurt." He starts panicking and the tremble in his voice is a breaking point. My thoughts were slowly becoming the truth and the rage in my stomach is undeniable. Bringing my face just inches away from Jeremy's I brace my arm against his chest, listening to him sputter and cough against the pressure.

"What are you talking about?" I demand. He swallows thickly and struggles for a breath.

"It wasn't the crew that fired first… I did. I thought I could work my way up quicker if I could show him I knew how to take care of things, and I thought if I scared the cops off and showed them what they were messing with then he would see. It wasn't to kill anyone I swear, but after the first shot bullets started flying and that detective, the one that follows your girl around. He fell and I got out of there. Listen man I'm sorry, but I-"

"Shut up," I growl, letting him go and watching him sink to the ground to catch his breath. I knew if I didn't I would do something I regret. Things are jumbled now and my mind and heart are racing. Nothing is making sense and I can't see straight.

"You better hurry," Jeremy suddenly says, and his expression is grave, "Your girl's with Gomez right?" unable to speak I nod and walk numbly toward him.

"Why? What did you do?" the look he gives me answers my question and I have no time to reciprocate. It's the reason no one is here to deal with me right now, they're too preoccupied with someone else. Suddenly my feet are moving beneath me, pounding into the concrete with loud thuds. I wrench my phone from my pocket and dial Mike's number. He answers on the second ring and his voice is calm.

"_Jess, how'd it go?" _

"Mike? Mike you gotta get Fi and get to Gomez's." I'm shouting into the phone and I can hear shuffling in the background, probably Fi coming to see what's going on. Mike voice becomes dark and lowers slightly.

"_What the hell happened? Where are you?"_

"The guy at the dock, he knew everything. He started the shooting that got David killed and Gomez knows our plan." There's hushed whispering in the background and the slam of car doors.

"_Fi and I are on our way. Get Sam and get over there as fast as you can." _

The line disconnects as I reach my car, yanking the door opening and starting the engine before even getting the chance to catch my breath. My tires spin helplessly as I stomp down on the gas, taking off in the direction of Maddie's house. Sam is supposed to be there fixing the leak in her kitchen sink.

My hands grip the steering wheel with more force than I thought possible and I speed past the other cars on the road. Maddie's house comes into view and I screech to a halt just inches behind Sam's car, throwing the door open and practically sprinting to the front door before bursting inside.

Maddie jumps and a cigarette dangles from her mouth. "God Jesse, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Where's Sam?" I yell, looking into the kitchen for him but finding it empty instead. Maddie stands back and her face has taken on a worried look and she points to the garage.

"He's getting some more tools." she says and before she can ask me anything I'm out the door.

"Sam!" I yell as I walk in, finding him digging through a rusty-red tool box, his head shoots up and he drops the wrench he was holding.

"Jeez brother, what's the matter with you?" he asks the question as if it's no big deal but he sees my face and the atmosphere changes. He can tell something is wrong.

"We have to go," I say, leaving no room for protests and I sigh in relief when he follows me outside. We get in the car and speed off, the speedometers needle slowly inching forward with each passing second.

"Emma's in trouble," I finally say, knowing Sam is wondering what we're doing. He looks at me with eyebrows knit together.

"The man at the docks found out about everything, he was behind the shooting. Emma is alone with Gomez and he knows we're all against him." As the words spill out my gut clenches and I can hear Sam sigh.

"This isn't good, do Mike and Fi know?" he asks. I nod silently. We're close to the house by now; it's hard to miss anyways. It's the same house the party was at just a few days ago and the location seems burned into my brain. The long, winding drive way comes up and I can see the Charger parked off to the side behind a row of palm trees. Mike walks up to the car and I roll down the window.

"We can't see inside," he says angrily, "there are three guys outside, armed of course. I think our best bet is to take them out and then find a way in without making a scene. The quieter the better." The plan sounds alright, besides it's the only one we have right now.

We split up and take our places, Fi and I taking the front while Sam and Mike sneak to the back and look for a good way in. Fi holds her rifle close, lining up a shot while I keep watch for any others that may show up. She takes out the light bulb in one of the porch lights, the sound of the shattering glass catching the attention of the three rent a thugs.

When they turn their backs and I run up and knock the first one out with a blow to the head with my gun. By the time the other two are able to comprehend what's happened I do the same to one and Fi the other. Now that there's nothing to stop us we run around to the back of the house and see Mike and Sam picking the lock to the back door.

They're arguing quietly with each other and Fi rolls her eyes as she looks at me. Sauntering towards them she shoves Sam out of the way and holds her hand out to Mike.

"Let me show you boys how it's done," she smirks, bending down and working quickly. There's a soft click and the door opens. Pushing inside I go in because I know the majority of the layout. I can hear voices but it's muffled, obviously in one of the back rooms. I draw my gun and slowly slink down the hallway, the voices slowly growing louder.

There's one door that's completely shut, locked too if I had to guess. The voices are loud now, angry yelling assaulting my eardrums and the steady sound of pacing footsteps. This is it. I brace myself for anything and right now the adrenaline running through my body is what's keeping me going.

I hear footsteps behind me and see Mike a few feet away, gun drawn. He looks at me questioningly, wondering what I'm gonna do. Honestly, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do but my gut tells me things are going to get worse.

In the end I'm pretty sure my mind just started working on its own because the first thing I'm aware of the dull throbbing in my leg and the sound of the door nearly falling off its hinges. The room is slightly out of focus and I stumble forward a little before a low chilling voice sounds and I'm frozen to the floor, my gun falling from my shaking hands.

It's no surprise it's Gomez and it's not really a surprise there's a gun in my face once again. It doesn't really bother me anymore but as I blink a few times, trying to calm my erratic breathing I can tell things aren't going to be as simple as the break in was. My gun has been kicked across the room Glancing up my heart nearly bursts from my chest when I finally see Emma, desperate green eyes trained on me and watching me closely.

"Jess, you need to go," she chokes out. There's blood dripping from a cut beneath her eye and her cheek is swollen. For the first time I see she's sitting in a chair, hands bound behind her and sweat dripping from her head. I want to move but the gun is making it difficult. Michael comes in behind me and Gomez's eyes go wide at the sight of yet another person but quickly he changes tactics and points the gun at Emma, walking up and taking a fistful of her hair and yanking her up.

She yelps in pain and protest as he drags her to the other side of the room. He presses the barrel to her head and looks at Mike with pure evil in his eyes.

"If you come any closer she's dead."


	17. The Great Escape and the Final Move

Oh goodness, where do I even begin? First off, a humongous apology for leaving this hanging for what seems like forever. I really can't even believe it's been that long. I blame it completely on getting sucked into the fandom that is BBC's Sherlock (it is _amazing, _I highly recommend you go check it out on Netflix). Honestly it's like my brain was hijacked and I just could not write for Burn Notice (anyone else kind of upset that this is the last season)?

Anyways with my little rant aside I want to just say thank to everyone who's reviewed and given kind and constructive criticism, you've made this journey much more bearable and I'm so thankful. This is the last chapter to this story, and it may or may not be followed by an epilogue depending on how much time I have and if you guys think it really even needs one.

Without further ado, here's the last chapter!

* * *

**This City Is On Fire**

With my heart pounding loudly in my chest and Michael standing stock still behind me I can't even see straight. Gomez's hands are shaking and the tension is so thick I'm not sure any of us are actually breathing. Michael still holds his gun and doesn't show any signs of trying to put it down, but he does watch Gomez with extreme caution and I can tell his mind is going back to the days when he did things like this for a living and he's trying to find the best way out of it.

I make the first move, not wanting to waste time that could possibly save our lives. I keep my hands in the air, not wanting Gomez to panic anymore. He already looks ready to blow.

"Alright, let's calm down ok? There's no need for all of this, we can work something out I'm sure." He glances up, smirks and pulls Emma closer to him.

"You two really think I'm just going to let you all go? After you figured it all out?" he shakes his head rapidly. "There's no way."

I feel my stomach drop, knowing that with his secrets exposed and able to get to the police at any time we were not getting out of this room without a fight. I look back at Michael and his face was blank, the ultimate sign he knew we were outgunned and possibly out of luck. I swallow thickly and suddenly Jeremy's words are ringing through my mind, a plan coming together. I just hope I can sell it and Mike goes along with it.

"Look, I don't think you understand who I am. I make some of the biggest sales in the city, maybe even the state. I recruited her to help me partner up with people like you, more product for more profit like I told you at the club. She didn't fool just you; I got the short end of this stick too. And there's no way you're just gonna shoot her before I find out what she knows." I sneak a glance in Michael's direction and see the recognition in his eyes. No doubt he's used this approach before.

Gomez's eyebrows knit together; face melting into one of confusion and uncertainty. I can tell he's not entirely sure whether anything I say should be considered, but then again he was desperate to hold onto his pride and any chance that he may not have been the only one conned in this is something he's desperate for.

"You're telling me she got the drop on you too? I find it hard to believe if you're really as good as you say you are."

I roll my eyes and slowly lower my hands back to my sides. "I may be good but it doesn't mean I'm smart. I was stupid enough to trust the first pretty girl who looked my way and now I've got a gun pointed at me and the possibility of a lifetime in jail. Trust me man, I'm on your side and all I want is to know what she knows. Then you can have her and I'm out of your way for good."

There's a moment of silence, excruciatingly slow as the gears slowly turn in his head and he let's go of Emma, her body slumping back against the wall as she pants heavily.

"You got ten minutes, you found out what you need and that's it and when you're done you get out of here and don't ever come back." He slowly backs away, eyes locked on Michael as he slips through the door and suddenly we're alone.

Instantly, my body seems to gain back all control and I untie the rope binding Emma's hands together before gently cupping her face in my hands and stroking the swollen cut with my thumb. Every breath she takes seems to resonate through the room, her frame shaking without her control. She was afraid and if we were being honest so was I.

This was my fault, or at least that's what it felt like. While nothing we did could have saved David I could have turned down Emma's offer to take down one of the biggest drug lords in the city. But instead I was selfish and in an attempt to better myself in her eyes I signed our death certificate and put the whole team in danger. And if we did get out of this alive we would have a hell of a time explaining to the cops.

Pushing aside my disappointment and anger I help Emma stand, holding onto her in fear that she would fall over. She clings to my hand and tries to put on a straight face, turning to Michael and asking, "What are we going to do?"

He looks at her, seemingly at a loss but I know he hasn't given up yet. I've been hearing stories about Mike since I got to Miami and I know he can get us out of this. He's survived worse before. He looks down at his watch then back up at us, keeping his voice at a low whisper.

"We've got eight minutes give or take and I can tell you now he's not going to let us walk out of here after time's up. We've stepped onto his territory and brought a cop into the mix. No way he's gonna let this go. We need to get him away from here, if we can get him back to the docks where the stash should be by now then we can have Sam and Fi get the police there in time. Then we're nothing but victims and they'll have just caught one of their most wanted."

Letting the plan sink in I nod my head, anything sounded better than sitting and waiting for a bullet to the head. Mike walks to the back of the room and pulls out his phone, hitting speed dial and pressing it to his ear. I hear Sam pick up and while Mike lays the plan down I look back at Emma who's staring at the ground and refusing to look at me.

"You alright?" I ask, knowing it's a stupid question and that she was far from alright. She hasn't been alright since she found out I lied and told me she never wanted to see me again. The only reason we're where we are now is because I owe this to her and it was dumb luck and lust that led us to last night. Still, it doesn't change the way I feel about her.

When Michael hangs up the phone he comes back over and ushers us all together. "Sam and Fi have headed down to the dock; now all we have to do is get Gomez there."

"You're talking like that's the easy part," Emma says, "after this there's no way he'll let you two near the dock let alone take me there…how are you expecting us to do that?"

Michael smirks and pulls his gun out again. "Ever been on the other end of a car chase detective?"

…

It takes all of ten seconds to realize we're crazy, or that we have a death wish.

The three of us are in place, ready to make our daring escape out to the drive to hopefully get to my car before it starts raining bullets. Glancing at Emma who's back in the chair I hear Mike give us the all clear and the plan starts to unfold.

"Gomez!" Mike calls down the hall and footsteps follow almost immediately. A big guy with a shaved head and tattoos circling both biceps appears with a gun in his hand. Mike was right; there was no way we were getting out of this alive.

As he approaches Michael stands back, as if he's going to let this guy take charge but before anyone in the room can blink Mike has the guys arm twisted behind him, the crunch of bone audible as the gun falls. The man screams and it lets us know we only have a few minutes before all hell breaks loose.

Scrambling down the hall I make sure Emma is behind me, seeing her eyes wide as we maneuver our way and hear the thundering sound of the rest of the crew. It's a blur but still a straight shot to the door we broke into the first time. There are two men out there with guns already drawn but with Mike and I both armed they go down easily. My car seems like it's miles away and every few feet I feel like we're not going to make it, the sound of bullets whizzing by beginning to freak me out.

My doubts are squashed when we throw the doors open and slide in, me in the front with Mike driving and Emma in the back, her head poking between the seats. Throwing it into gear the tires squeal against the ground and gravel flies in the air as we make our escape, the sound of the other cars starting up fading behind us.

"Holy shit," Emma mutters, running her hands through her hair and trying to stop herself form psyching out. "I can't believe we just did that." She looks at Michael then at me.

"And this is completely normal for you two?"

Mike and I share a glance, giving her a unanimous, "yes" before she rolls her eyes and sits back.

For the first few minutes the drive is unusually smooth, no signs of our friends anywhere. Mike's hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly and showcasing how nervous he is. Whether he wants to admit it or not I know he feels the same way we do. We never know if we're going to get out of one of our stupid stunts alive and sometimes it takes a minute to recover when you think you're headed for the end.

The silence is suddenly shattered by the sound of broken glass, the windshield shattered by a bullet and the echo of gunshots.

"Get down," I command, watching Emma duck down and clutch the seat with ghost white knuckles. I peer back and see the two dark cars behind us, the barrels of their guns pointed out the window as they get closer.

"We got company Mike, might want to step on it." He glares at me but presses down on the gas, my engine whining as it's pressed to its limits. Leaning around I fire a few shots back in retaliation, making her Emma stays down as they return the favor. The city comes into view quickly, making this game a little harder as we navigate the narrow streets and avoid the traffic, horns and angry shouts directed at us now.

I've never seen anybody drive so fast before and honestly if I wasn't in the company of Michael Westen I would probably say it was crazy. But we do make it to the dock in one piece although we haven't spotted Fi and Sam yet and in my head I'm praying they're nearby and know we're.

As we screech to a halt we're surrounded by the other cars, like a ring around us as the doors open and all the men step out, guns pointed while they await orders like soldiers. In the end I guess that's all they really are. Gomez steps out last frowning with his dark eyes showcasing all his anger. I swallow thickly and look from Mike to Emma.

"Might as well get things started," I say and we all draw in deep breaths as we get out with our hands in the air. The sound of several weapons cocking is all too familiar and inside I smile, it's been a long time since I've been in a situation like this.

"I'm disappointed in you Andre, I thought maybe I could trust you after all but I see you're on her side." He sneers at Emma and pulls his gun out. I'm not sure if it's just me but honestly I'm getting tired of the guns. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for though, there was no way I could let you walk out after you knew everything after all. I liked you too, you were ambitious but I guess not all good things are true. Shame I have to get rid of all of you but I think I'll start with the girl, she's probably tired of watching people die anyways."

The gun is pointed right at her, making me shake and blurring my vision. Tears are slowly welling in her eyes and I want to scream, make all of this go away and go back to the day we met because I know I would do things differently. Unfortunately I know things like that can't happen and all I can do is close my eyes and pray Fi and Sam have worked a miracle. I hear the gun cock and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Drop it, on the ground!"

"Back away, drop it!"

I have to remember to kiss Sam for this.

The dock is now unrecognizable as police swarm it, men dropping their guns and falling to the ground with their hands over their heads. The three of us stay where we are and occasionally a few of the officers glance our way when they see Emma but no one stops to ask questions, there was no time for that now.

I could see the joy in the other's eyes, knowing they had just caught the people responsible for taking away their friend and when I look at Emma there are tears streaming down her face and a smile tugging at her lips. Seeing that gives me perspective of being a part of team Westen, the importance of doing what we do because others need our help and for once, it's not about us.

It feels good and I know now I made the right decision from the beginning. Emma came into my life because she needed me and in the end I needed her too.

…

_Two weeks later_

I block the sun's rays with my hand as I stand outside the station, the body of my car supporting my weight while I lean against it lazily. Things settled down pretty quickly after the arrest at the docks and with the help of Sam and Fi's frantic 911 call and Emma talking to the head detective we were seen as the unfortunate bystanders who just so happened to have a shattered windshield and bullet holes in their car.

As the doors swing open and Emma steps out I straighten up, pressing a kiss to her lips when she reaches me and stands on her toes.

"Ready to get out of here?" I ask.

"You know it," she laughs, sliding into the passenger's seat and slipping on her sunglasses. "Desk duty sucks; I don't know how you put up with it for so long."

I shrug, "Eh, you get used to it when you realize it's that or flipping burgers…Maddie's excited to see you again you know, she likes you."

"Really? Even after all this crap I put you guys through and bleeding on her couch?"

I bark out a laugh at that. "Trust me, we've all bled on that couch at least once, you have nothing to worry about."

Slightly relieved she settles back in her seat and I reach over and rest my hand on her knee, squeezing gently. She smiles up at me and it stirs something inside of me I haven't felt before. Since the arrest we had gotten closer, rekindling what we had before while adding more to it, knowing each other's weaknesses and strengths and the things that really matter most.

Mike and the team warmed up to her quickly once we wrapped things up, realizing she was just like the rest of us, she had a desire to help people fueled by things she'd lost. And it's nice to see Fi doesn't have to shop by herself either.

All in all we're happy and it's been a long time since I've been able to say that, from losing my mom and being in the dark about it for fifteen years to receiving a burn notice that ended the only career I wanted I felt like maybe my life was always headed south but since I've become a part of this team and met Emma those thoughts seem to have vanished.

Let's just hope Emma hasn't had enough excitement for one life time because with Michael Westen there is no such thing as enough.

* * *

Well, let's give it up for the cheesiest ending ever! Haha, honestly I know I could probably do better but after three months the only thing I wanted was to give you guys what you've been waiting so patiently for and once again thank you so much for reviewing and for all the constructive things you've had to say!


End file.
